What A Boyfriend Should Do
by xFabinao
Summary: A series of unrelated Peddie one-shots, all based off/prompted by the What A Boyfriend Should Do posts on a lot of profiles out there. I was completely inspired by the idea! Rated K plus! Complete! I owe everything to all of you. You have made this such an amazing experience! Thank you everyone )
1. When She Walks Away Mad

**A/N: Okay so this is basically an idea I've had a while. I based the idea off those cute "What A Boyfriend Should Do" post on a lot of people's profiles. For each new "rule thing" there's making a new chapter. They are all Peddie – because I absolutely love them! The chapters will probably all be slightly short, but not only a paragraph. So I hope you at least try it, and like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

Chapter One: When She Walks Away Mad

**_When she walks away mad..._**

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Eddie grabbed his bag off his chair, and pushed pass the crowd of other student's attempting to leave French class. "Patricia!" His head finally poked out of the door frame, and finally he was standing out in the hallway. Trying to ignore the bustling crowd of boarding students, Eddie searched for a bob of auburn hair, straightened, and brushing the back of Patricia's shoulders. After turning a few circles, and tuning out the questions being shot at him, Eddie noticed her hair, or what he hoped was her hair, disappear behind a corner. He immediately took off in that direction, trying to think up what to say.

"Uh you can't just walk away like that!" Eddie called across the lawn, which grabbed Patricia's attention. She continued to walk, but of course, it was backwards, as she turned to face him.

"Uh, I'm pretty positive I can do whatever I want to. _Weasel._"

"You know I didn't mean it to come out like that, and even if it did, you took it the wrong way! How can you even think that I like Nina… I mean like that?"

"I don't know Eddie, maybe by the way that you said, 'Dude Nina rocks, she's pretty epic and really nice and forgiving, and caring, ya know?'"

"Ha ha. Yacker. I was talking to Fabian, I wouldn't admit to liking Nina – if I even did like her – in front of her boyfriend. Duh! And, I was trying to cheer him up. He wasn't sure if she was mad at him so I was being supportive and encouraging!"

"Yeah well next time, just let him suffer in silence!" Eddie rolled his eyes at the strange looks being shot at him and Patricia, who continued to yell across each other. With a reluctant sigh, He jogged up to her, and slipped his hand in her's.

"I'm not forgiving you yet." Patricia muttered, as she pulled her hand away from his.

"Because I was being a friend to Fabian? I don't even get why you're jealous. Of Nina! I mean come on, she's like a little sister to me. Plus, I already have a pretty epic girlfriend. I have no need to replace her."

"Oh yeah? And does this girlfriend know about me?"

"I'd say the two of you are pretty close."

"Hmmm. Interesting. And what do you like so much about this girlfriend.. who's like me?"

"Well she's beautiful." Eddie elbowed Patricia lightly, forcing her into a small grin. "Some people find her snarkiness and sarcasm annoying, but I think it's hot. And funny." This time, when Eddie grabbed from Patricia's hand, she didn't refuse or pull away.

"Well, so far I like her, so keep talking."

"Well, this girl is totally special. She understands me. Ya know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we're a lot alike. For starters, we're both hot." Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, allowing a laugh to escape his mouth, which was followed by one from Patricia. "We both laugh stupidly, and at stupid times. We have the same clothing style. I mean I don't do skirts, but you get the point. We like the same clothing. And I'm not as sure about her, but of course, I'm completely head over heels for this girl." Eddie slipped his arms around Patricia's waist.

"Well, I guess it's safe to let you know that this girlfriend of yours is totally head over heels for you too."

"And how do you expect me to believe you?"

"Patricia's lips crashed down on Eddie's, and he tightened his hold around her waist. Her hand's ran loosely through his hair, as they continued to kiss in the middle of the lawn.

"Believe me now?" Patricia smirked once they pulled apart.

"I don't know I might-"

"Gosh you're such a flirt." Patricia rolled her eyes, as she slipped out of his hold, and grabbed for her bag that she had abandoned earlier on the ground near her feet. "I suppose I'm sorry." She added.

"For what?" Eddie shoved her shoulder lightly.

"For accusing you if having a crush on Nina. And for choosing to date such a flirt."

"Take the last part back."

"Or what?"

"I could…"

"Eddie keep your paws off my bag or I'll hit you with it!"

"Love you too Yacker."

**_…Follow her_**

***o***

**A/N: Hey, so I hoped you liked it… this one was actually a little difficult because I didn't have a basic idea or a root for this story… but I hope you still liked the idea, and would be willing to read more. I love each and every of your comments!**


	2. When She Stares At Your Mouth

Chapter Two: When She Stares At Your Mouth

**A/N: Okay, so I hope that I didn't confuse you last time… I'm going to add the first part before the chapter (i.e. When She Walks Away Mad…) And the second part after the chapter (i.e. …Follow Her.) So I hope you weren't confused about that! Anyways, I wanted to thank each and every one of you so, so, so much. All of your kind words, and amazing comments/reviews have literally let me speechless and smiling like an idiot. You guys are truly wonderful, and I want you all to know how much each word you spend time to say is appreciated. I wouldn't have the push to continue writing without the inspiration from every one. You have all seriously blown me away, and these words aren't enough o express how I feel. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are all positively brilliant. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis… :(**

***o***

**_When she stares at your mouth…_**

"The upcoming test on Friday will include the following– Patricia! Pay attention in my class!" Mr. Sweet was nearly fed up with her. She barley cared for science, she performed her homework lazily, she didn't care to always listen or respect the teacher, and somehow it just happened to be _her_ that his son chose to date.

Eddie turned his head to where Patricia was sitting, and noticed her quickly turn away. _Was she looking at him?_

"Good." Mr. Sweet smiled at the full attention he had, and continued to review for the test.

Patricia, however, was incapable of keeping her mind from wandering. Her day had been boring, and quiet. She was loaded with homework, and upcoming tests that required hours of studying. Even though Eddie was in the same situation, she was appalled to find that he had barley even looked at her that day. She had sat next to him during breakfast, and of course at the time he was talking to Alfie and Jerome, but once that was over, he didn't even mumble a "hi" back to her. They had passed each other a ton of times in the hallway and he just rushed past her, as if he _cared_ about getting to class on time. She understood that he hadn't come to fourth, fifth, and sixth period, he spent 'Eddie Time' alone, and always came back seventh period just to show up in his dad's class. But it wasn't like he chose to sit next to Patricia – he was late, as anyone would be if they were coming from their house to school – and the only avaliable seat had been one next to his girlfriend, who he _still_ didn't greet.

Patricia just wanted him to notice her. Her day was getting increasingly worse, and the fact that she had no one to reassure her that she could handle it, the fact that that person wasn't Eddie – that made her day awful. She just wanted him to hold her. No, scratch that.

She so desperately wanted him to kiss her.

***o***

Patricia spent the rest of science class, thinking of ways to approach Eddie and find out why the heck he hadn't noticed her all day. Absentmindedly, her eyes wandered over to him, always seeming to fixate on his lips. His lips that were pursed as he listened attentively to the lesson. She would quickly peel her eyes away, or begging tapping her foot to cover up, if he turned to look at her.

Eddie's day hadn't been perfect either, and he had his reasons for ignoring Patricia. He was nervous. He didn't want to break down in front of her, and act like a complete idiot. His night had ended with a call from his sister, Ella, searching for support after an emotional break up with the guy she loved, Garrett. In the morning, he went over to his dad's office early, to see if he had heard any more news about the break-up, and was wondering if he knew how Ella was doing. However, when he arrived, the sound of his father's raised voice echoed down the school's empty hallway. Cautiously, Eddie had walked towards the closed office door, and listened in. Numerous times, he heard his mother's name, and cruel words that only marked yet another fight between his parents. As stupid as he thought it was of two grown, and divorced people to fight, he knew that it had been Ella's break up that had promoted the conversation. He couldn't stand his family always upset, or angry, or fighting – and talking to Patricia could only make him more upset. He didn't want to talk about messed up love with his girlfriend. That would have felt wrong.

***o***

While Patricia did a good job at covering herself up when Eddie's eyes drifted towards her, she wasn't good enough. Eddie knew she was looking at him, he knew she was staring at his lips, and he really knew he could use a Patricia kiss. Right then, right there, in the middle of science class.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie hissed, tapping her shoulder. Patricia looked up startled at Eddie, who was actually acknowledging her. "Come here." Wearily, Patricia leaned in. Being in a room of chemicals, with Eddie was not a good mix. The last thing that she possibly expected was for him to bring his lips to hers. Which was the exact reason why he did.

The couple sat there, ignoring Mr. Sweet's astonished reaction, the laughing of their classmates, and the fact that they had spilled a bottle of experimental salt at their feet, kissing each other, and making up for the time they had lost earlier in the day.

"Miss Williamson! Edison! To my office immediately!" Patricia and Eddie broke away embarrassed, and quickly collected their bags. Giving Mr. Sweet a teasing salute, Patricia left the room, and was followed out by Eddie.

"That was _so_ embarrassing." Patricia's cheeks turned red as she faced Eddie, but a smile still broke out on her face. "I mean he like-"

"Oh Patricia just stop yacking."

Once, again, Eddie brought his lips to her's, and in the empty hallway, with no one to disturb them, or a class to get too, they had all of the time they needed.

Time to make up for their lack of conversation.

**_…kiss her_**

***o***

**A/N: Hmmm… that was pretty unique. I'm not so sure where I went with this chapter – I guess I was just searching for a Peddie kiss that hadn't been done yet. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and thank you all again for your amazing reviews! Love ya all!**


	3. When She Pushes You Or Hits You

Chapter Three: When She Pushes You Or Hits You

**A/N: Thank you all so, so much, once again. You all mean the world to be, and your words make my day. You are all amazing. I know that I updated earlier – but I'm pretty anxious to write and post this story… I'm really enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

*****o*****

**_When she pushes you or hits you..._**

"Patricia's in a really bad mood." Eddie whispered to Amber as the made their way down the hallway.

Amber looked up at him from her mirror. "When isn't she?"

"I mean, like she won't even talk to me, she's that mad."

"Aw, so you came to the relationship guru. I am both completely appalled that you can't handle this on your own, and appreciative that you turned to me."

"Actually you were just the person I happened to run into on my way to Fren-"

"Eddie, we have no time for details." Amber sighed, as she applied a second coat of blush to her cheeks. "When you go into the classroom, sit next to her, and don't do anything else. No talking, no looking Nothing."

"Why wouldn't I talk to her?"

"Eddie! Don't question it. Just listen to me. I'm experimenting this, I need you to follow through with it."

"You mean you don't have proof that this works?"

"I'm sure it will work."

"Amber! I can't chance that with _Patricia_. Have this little project with Fabian and Nina, they're easy going. Patricia isn't - have you even met her?"

"We call them Fabina thank you very much." Amber rolled her eyes, before strolling past Eddie and into the classroom. Taking a seat next to Alfie, Amber offered Eddie a thumbs up, and then turned her attention back to her mirror.

"H-" Eddie cut himself off and glanced towards Amber. "Hey." Eddie whispered to Patricia cautiously, making sure Amber couldn't hear him.

"Be quite." She snapped.

"Grouchy." Eddie groaned, crossing his arms and slumping back into his chair.

***o***

"Au Revoir Elévès." Miss Valentine chided over her shoulder, dismissing the twenty students that sat in the classroom. A chorus of "Au revoir's" and "Å plus tard's" echoed through the classroom.

Eddie grabbed for Patricia's wrist after he had grabbed his bag, and blazer, which he had abandoned in the middle of the class. "Come on." Ignoring Patricia's protests ("Let me go you annoying creep!") Eddie continued to drag her out of the classroom, through the hall, and outside.

"What is up with you?" Eddie didn't drop his hold on her wrist, in fact her grabbed the other one as well.

"What are you talking about?" She sneered.

"You're being totally rude! All I wanted to say was'hi' to you! You're being grouchy and cranky!"

"I think I have the right to be rude."

"Not to me."

"Oh yeah, who told you that? Your Daddy?"

"Patricia. Stop. All I want is for you to feel relaxed around me. I want you to say hi to me, and tell my you're having a bad day, instead of ignoring me."

"You're not my mum." Patricia spat, as she slid herself out of his tight hold around her wrists.

She hoisted her bag higher up on her shoulder, and stormed off towards the house; leaving Eddie completely startled and stunned.

After trying to contemplate what he should do, Eddie decided to forget what he told himself, and ran after the direction she had walked in. Her outline became clearer, the closer he got to Anubis House, until Patricia walked up the porch and slammed the front door behind her.

Eddie hesitated, but still placed his palm on the door handle, and pushed it open. "Patricia?" he called

There wasn't an answer. The house was completely silent. He figured the rest of his housemates would still be getting their books together at the school, and Trudy was at a meeting with Victor, the teachers, and of course, Eddie's father. Looking into the living room, Eddie was greeted with silence, and nothing else. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and started walking upstairs.

His tapped his knuckles lightly on Patricia's door. "Go away Eddie." Eddie rolled his eyes and fought to keep a smile off his face, as he opened the door and was met face to face with her slumped figure, lying lazily on the bed, pouting. "You look pretty cute when you're acting five years old you know." He smirked.

"Shut it."

Eddie shrugged his shoulders and walked closer towards her. There was a second of silence, before he sat next to Patricia, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please let me go." Patricia shoved hard on his chest, as she struggled to be set free.

"No thanks." Eddie squeezed his arms tighter. "I'm never letting you go." He whispered in her ear.

As little as she wanted to admit it, his words tickled her ear, and sent chills down her spine. They reassured her about thier relationship – they made Patricia feel wanted. She took a deep breath, before leaning her head back on his shoulder, and letting him run his fingers through her hair.

They didn't have to kiss. This was plenty enough. His arms around her, her back against his chest, together, securely. They didn't bother to care when Joy walked in with Mara, and both girls screeched and giggled at the scene in front of them before exiting quickly. They ignore Trudy's call for dinner, and Victor's threat to call Mr. Sweet. It was just Eddie and Patricia. Patricia and Eddie.

And that was all that mattered.

**_…Grab her and don't let go._**

*****o*****

**A/N: Okay, so this one took me a while to figure out – I had a lot of different rough drafts and ideas. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter an story – how was it truthfully? Also I want to let you guys know that I am totally willing to take your ideas for the next chapters, the next one will be; When she's quiet… Ask her what's wrong. If you guys have any ideas that you'd like me to include in the chapter, or an overall idea for those lines, leave a review or PM me with your suggestions – I'm always willing to take on a new challenge, and would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Love ya'll!**

**~xFabinao**


	4. When She's Quiet

Chapter Four: When She's Quiet

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews and support… I know I say that allt he time, but I seriously appreciate it, so much that it feels impossible to tell you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_When she's quiet..._**

Eddie pressed pause on his iPod, and called "Come in!" through the door. "Fabian's not here." Eddie reached for his iPod again, expecting Nina to leave.

"I'm not here to see Fabian. I need to talk to you." She sighed, sitting down on the end of his bed, without permission.

"Oookaaayy." Eddie shut his laptop, and put both that and his iPod on the floor. "Hit me."

"Have you talked to Patricia today?" Nina started drawing patterns on her leg, and pulling on the loose jean material.

"uh, no but-" Eddie glanced over at Fabian's side of the room. He could only hope that Nina wasn't attempting to get together with him. That would turn out completely ugly.

"Eddie?" Nina let out a small laugh when he looked up startled at her. "You zoned out."

"Right. Sorry. So, anyways, on with Patricia, why do you want to know if I've talked to her?"

"She's been really quiet. Are you two okay?"

"What? Yeah. Nothing's wrong with us…" Eddie trailed off, silently praying that this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"Oh good." Nina broke out into a toothy grin. "Then do you know why she won't talk?"

"Um, no." Eddie furrowed his brow. "Do you?"

"No, I just was hoping someone did. She hasn't eaten anything, as far as I know, and she's just silent, and- Eddie! Where are you going?"

Silence. Nina let out a defeated sigh, and slumped back. At least she hoped he had totally ignored and abandoned her in his room to go talk to Patricia.

***o***

"Joy?" Eddie hissed into the girl's room.

"Hmmmm?" Joy continued to glare at her laptop.

"I knocked on your door like five times. I thought Patricia was being arrogant. Why didn't you answer?"

"What?" Joy looked up quickly, and then fixated her vision back to the computer screen.

"Never mind." Eddie groaned. "Where's Patricia?"

"She went for a walk – like twenty minutes ago."

"Alone?" Eddie burst.

"Rufus's dead. Calm down, and just go chase her Romeo. I've got work to do, so bye."

Eddie rolled his eyes, and resisted the urge to get mad at Joy.

***o***

"Hey-o" Eddie ducked under a tree branch.

Patricia jumped before turning around and seeing him.

"You trying to kill me?"

"Not intentionally..." Eddie joked, joining her on the dead log she was sitting on, and wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "So? What's up?"

Patricia stayed silent, staring day dreamily at the brown leaves on the floor of the forest.

"Come on" Eddie placed a kiss on Patricia's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Hormones." Patricia whispered.

Eddie bit his lip from laughing, and gave her a quizzical look.

"Bad day." She tried again.

"Right." Eddie did laugh this time, and pulled her closer to him, until her head was lying on his shoulder.

"I'm just stressed I guess." Patricia stood up and offered Eddie a shrug at her words.

"Stressed about?" Eddie stood up too, and took her hand in his as the couple began to walk.

"Life. Sibuna. School. Stuff."

"Good."

"Excuse me?" Patricia turned on her heel, forcing their hand hold to drop.

"I mean, you can't be human if life doesn't suck you up and get your head in the clouds."

The end of Patricia's lips curved up into a small smile.

"I mean, I suppose you could consider it human nature – birds fly away from predators. We run away from our problems."

"You think so?"

"Have I ever been wrong?" Patricia laughed quietly, and Eddie took her back in his arms, wrapping a secure arm around her waist, and another over her shoulder. "Well except for that one time."

"One time what?"

"When I made a mistake."

"Oh yeah – you're admitting to something… what would that mistake me, Mr. Perfect?"

"I was going to say when I didn't ask you out the minute I met you but now that you're throwing around sass-" Eddie laughed, and hugged Patricia tighter. "Kidding. If I had the guts too, you know I would have asked you out right then and there."

"In the middle of the lounge?"

"Eh, you were pretty, I was hot, it was a pretty great opportunity."

"You realize I would have denied your offer?"

"And what makes you think that… 'cause if I remember correctly, you were the one who came crawling back to me."

"Oh don't even try to-"

Eddie paused in the middle of the driveway, and brought his lips to Patricia's.

"Kiss me." Patricia finished, once they had pulled away.

"That is not what you were going to say!" Eddie protested.

"Yeah I know." Patricia placed her hand over his, which rested on her side, as they continued to walk back to the house, the memory of earlier slowly starting to fade away.

**_…Ask her what's wrong._**

***o***

**A/N: What'd you guys think? I'm not sure if it was my favorite…. But personally I didn't hate it. I'm still totally willing (and getting ready to beg) for your ideas on any upcoming chapters. (The next "verse" is ****_When she ignores you… give her your FULL attention._****) If anyone, as a story plot for that, I'd love to hear, it and try it out – or you guys can suggest any other scenes, for upcoming lines… if you need to find the What A Boyfriend Should Do thing, I posted it on my profile, so feel free to check it out! Thank you guys… I love you all!**

**~xFabinao**


	5. When She Ignores You

Chapter Five: When She Ignores You

**A/N: Okay, so this took a really long time to think about, and write, and I'm hoping that upcoming chapters will be easier. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

*****o*****

**_When she ignores you..._**

"Sup?" Eddie squirted whipped cream into his mouth, until he could barely close it. "Patricia?" Eddie furrowed his brow at the slumped figure on the couch. Her auburn hair was knotty in the back, and papers were scattered all over her lap and the couch. "Okay… Silent treatment. I don't mind." Eddie rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. Placing his palms on the back of the leather material, and staring over her shoulder, Eddie soon realized that she was attempting studying for their upcoming French test on Friday.

"Wait… number 5's not describing you… se the question doesn't say _moi._"

Patricia tightened her jaw, and turned to face Eddie, a scowl on her face. "I'm not describing myself." She turned back to her paper without another word, silently hoping that Eddie would just leave.

"Sure you are." Eddie let out a short laugh, cautious of the fact that Patricia still had the capability to yell at him. "See, red hair, green eyes – not that I look at them enough to know that for certain – but still, if this isn't you than who? It's your identical twi… oh Piper."

"Wow you're such a genius." Patricia muttered, rolling her eyes, and returning her attention back to the study guide she was working on.

"So… you wanna go out tonight?"

Patricia let out a groan, and pointed to the pile of studying she had to do.

"No problem." Eddie shrugged. You have tomorrow to study too. Plus, I can quiz you on the way to wherever, and the way back. It'll work."

The silence that followed Eddie's suggestion was filled with only the sound of Patricia's pencil writing furiously away.

***o***

He had made enough attempts to even care anymore. Eddie offered to take her to her favorite restaurant, the only one she honestly felt she could deal with. He tried suggesting a new horror movie he knew she was aching to see. Nothing was working.

No suggesting was interesting her, and nothing caught Patricia off guard enough to even make a sound.

They had been playing that game for nearly two hours; Eddie talks, Patricia doesn't respond. It was nearly time for dinner, and the answers Patricia had written down for French, Math, Social Studies, and Language Arts were all wither influenced by Eddie, or corrected by Eddie himself.

Patricia wasn't in the mood to listen to someone talk, and certainly wasn't up to having Eddie huddled over her, making her look stupid. And there was no way that she was going to stand up tomorrow in front of the class and explain how she got the answer for the homework question. And if that was the case, her one word answer would probably be forced to come out as "Eddie."

That irritated her.

***o***

"Just shut up!" Patricia had had plenty enough. Her evening was spent with an over attached version of nerdy Eddie, and the only break he was offering was dinner. Otherwise, it was full on talking. He wouldn't leave her alone. Literally, the second that Patricia had swallowed her last piece of food, He had dragged her back to the couch, where he continued to explain the science test that his dad was having the next week.

Patricia jumped off the couch, rage flaming in her eyes. "Eddie! I've had enough! You haven't stopped talking, and I can't stand it!"

"To be fair, you haven't said _anything_."

"What?" Patricia flared.

"I mean, you didn't even say hi to me, you stayed silent all night, and all I want is for you to yack."

"You're pathetic." Patricia snorted, crossing her arms. "I wasn't planning on talking at all today, actually. Not to you at least."

Eddie gave her a questioning look, but remained silent.

"Look, I had a lot of homework, and I wasn't in the mood to be bothered."

"And how would you have felt if I hadn't bothered you."

"Probably not pissed. But-"

"You would have felt a little upset if I acted like I didn't care.

"I highly doubt that."

"Whatever. Tomorrow when you walk into class with every ounce of homework done, you'll be thanking me." Eddie stood up, and placed his palms on either side of her waist. "But I think that I deserve some sort of reward at the moment."

"For bugging me? I think not." Patricia laughed, even though she remained in his hold.

"How about for being your boyfriend?"

"That's a million times worse."

A small smile played on Eddie's lips, as he pulled her closer to him. "Yeah, that's the best part."

His lips brushed against her's.

Short and simple.

And silent.

And still, prefect.

**_…Give her your FULL attention._**

*****o*****

**A/N: Okay, personally I wasn't that pleased with this chapter, but I'd still love to hear your opinions and thoughts. I felt sort of desperate just to get something up, since I had no ideas for this one. *Cough* *Cough* Anyways, I'm going to desperately try to get another chapter up today or tomorrow, but I can't promise much. See you guys soon! **


	6. When She Pulls Away

Chapter Six: When She Pulls Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

*****o*****

**_When she pulls away..._**

"Okay so if x equals 41 and it needs to be multiplied by 31 which is equivalent to y, then the answer should be 1271, but that's not what s is supposed to be." Patricia had undoubtedly fallen into a continuous pattern of mumbling to herself while working on homework. It was generally about the problem itself, but sometimes her mind strayed, and she happened to start talking about anything unrelated to math.

Eventually, the talking got her so wrapped up in work, the rest of her world would disappear. She didn't bother to notice other students, who were also trying to work, giving her skeptical and annoyed looks as each new word left her mouth. She didn't bother to allow the scent of food make her empty stomach grumble, and she certainly wasn't keen on talking to anyone but herself. She wasn't exactly positive why this was happening to her of all people, but she supposed that mood swings were common, and that she shouldn't be worried about how she felt tempted to stick her nose in a book, or worry about an upcoming test. She just couldn't help it, and she couldn't help the fact that she felt completely out of place and out of character.

Generally, at least during this session of effort had started, Patricia free-handedly ignored a tap on the shoulder from Joy, or a swipe of her hair from Amber. But she felt that it was difficult to ignore two muscular arms wrapping around her waist, and a kiss being placed on the top of her head.

"God Patricia I've barley talked to you all week." Eddie didn't dare to unwrap his arms from around her as he spoke.

"I've been preoccupied." Patricia placed her papers down on the floor, and squirmed out from his arms. "Just like I am at the moment."

"The issue is, you've been one hundred percent busy this week, so I think that you deserve a break." Eddie didn't bother the puppy eyes trick either. Patricia was his girlfriend. If she felt the need to stay away from him, he still had the right to give her his love. He took her back into his arms, until she had her back against his chest, and her head was resting on the front of his shoulder.

"See, I was thinking, maybe a date. Or possibly a walk. Or a movie. Or…" Eddie grinned down at her. "We could ditch this pile of homework that you have, and go be the normal don't-give-a us. Act like the regular Patricia I fell head over heels for. Yeah?"

"Just put me down." Patricia slapped the back of his hands with her palms, desperate to be free – she wasn't used to feeling like a claustrophobic prisoner. And she didn't like it either.

"Here…" Eddie pulled his arms away from around her, and took her hand in his instead. "If we go on a walk, than your mind will clear up. And then, you can come back here and do all of that fun studying you've been crazy about. K?"

"Fine. No more than half an hour, no pranks, nothing childish, just something to help me take a break."

"Good. Come on!" Eddie pulled her forward, nearly knocking Patricia off her feet as she stumbled over stray papers littered on the lounge floor.

The autumn breeze was refreshing, and finally Patricia had the time to enjoy it. That was what she had come to do actually. Nearly every student tended to walk towards the library or in to the woods, instead of around campus. This was more of a change of scenery; plus everyone except Sibuna felt perfectly safe alone in the forest.

But Patricia had Eddie, and the only threat she could think up from a kidnapper would be Vera. And Patricia wasn't scared of her in the least bit.

The couple had grown accustom to simply walking hand in hand, practically glued to each other, even this wasn't as common, as Eddie having his arms around her shoulders, or waist. They were comfortable with being close to each other, and they were capable of viewing it as theirs, as them, and not as a clichéd cheesy couple move.

"Do you think something's wrong with me?" Patricia was hesitant to ask this to Eddie, but she had been dying to get it out, and she had scored the perfect moment.

"No." Eddie laughed, pulling her closer to him. "there are a _lot_ of things wrong with you." He laughed again at Patricia's glare. "Seriously, why would you possibly expect that something's wrong with you?"

"I've been involved with homework 24/7! Not even Fabian, or Mara can beat that."

Eddie shrugged. "Why do you think you've been so sucked in by homework?"

"Oh my God! What if it's your dad?"

"Wait, what?" Eddie sputtered in surprise. Patricia rarely brought up the topic of Mr. Sweet when she didn't have to, even though Eddie would quite possibly expect her to blame something on his father.

"I mean, you know how you feel pressured into doing good work in science to impress your dad? Well, what if that's happening to me, like I feel pressured into it because I'm dating you?"

"I have two pieces of evidence that can totally disprove you." Eddie stated matter-of-factly. "First off, you don't care about my dad, and you know that if he got upset with you, I'd back you up. Plus, you're not only giving effort in one subject, you're going insane for each and every one."

"Okay so, than maybe I just need time to show effort, make up for my years without."

"Hold up. How do you not know why this is happening, and why can't you control it?" Patricia shrugged at Eddie's question, and leaned closer to him, taking in the warmth his sweatshirt provided. "Look, it's the first week of October, right now you're just attempting to make a good first impression. Just try to tone down, and stop getting sucked it. I mean, as great as it is that you care so much, you need to have fun in your life, and I need to spend at least some time with you, like now."

"Crap!" Patricia grabbed at Eddie's arm, and rolled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "It's been thirty five minutes!"

"Has not." Eddie sneered.

"I gotta go." Patricia managed to escape his hold, and turned to him, in an effort to say goodbye.

"Don't you dare." Eddie grinned, grasping the moment when Patricia was in confusion, to grab her. "It's been like ten minutes." He rolled his eyes, tightening his hold around her. "You're not going anywhere."

"But I have to go finish History. Can't you totally imagining Alfie and Jerome stealing my answers?"

"They would want those." Eddie smiled when she didn't respond – that meant she wasn't affected by what he said. Since, it was mean of him, and he partially regretted it.

"Fine you have ten minutes." Patricia groaned, when she grabbed at his watch again.

"Then I better not waste any more time."

"Aw please don't kiss me." Patricia whined.

_That was real discouraging._ She sighed to herself as his lips crashed down on hers.

**_…Pull her back._**

*****o*****

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know no one has actually suggested a plot for a chapter, so I just figured I'd explain it to you. The next verse, is ****_When you see her at her worse…. ….Tell her she's beautiful._**** If you'd like to help me out with ideas, you can suggest why Patricia's at her worse, or if it has to deal with emotions or looks, etc. You can suggest how Eddie re acts and why/how he tells her she's beautiful. You can talk about a setting, or anything that comes to mind, as well as an entire summary of the chapter, in your idea. I'd love to hear your ideas, and would take each one into consideration. Thank you guys, you're all great!**

**~xFabinao**


	7. When You See Her At Her Worse

Chapter Seven: When You See Her At Her Worse

**A/N: Hey everyone! I went with guest's first idea for this drabble, about nightmares… I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_When you see her at her worse..._**

Patricia had contemplated for an extremely long period time, before concluding that Eddie seeing her in the middle of the night – deep in sleep – would have to be the most dreadful and embarrassing moment he could ever witness. And she was definitely against the thought of him ever having to experience such a thing.

However, that was _way_ before the nightmares had started up again. At that point, she had decided that undoubtedly, it would be completely awful if he was forced to see her wake up in the middle of the night, hair messed up, sweat on her back, and a horrific vision from her nightmare still fresh in her mind.

This, Patricia had sworn, was the one thing she would be positive never, ever was forced upon either of them. Her help on this had to come from Mara and Joy. Patricia had made sure that both girls crossed their hearts, that if they were woken up during one of Patricia's nightmares, they would shake her out of it, and not get Eddie. And of course, Patricia expected them to stick to their words; they had to know what she would do if they didn't. And if they weren't sure about that, then they at least had to know that it wouldn't be pretty.

And then there was that one night. One Patricia had wished she had missed.

***o***

_Joy's limp, weakening body laid next to Eddie's. Both had pale skin, covered in cracking, dried blood. Patricia couldn't be sure if they were dead, she only knew where they were. She, stepped cautiously, as if each new footstep could lead to a potential death. Rufus's warehouse was always the place she never wanted to find the people she cared about most, dead, and with Piper's helpless body, lying limped against the corner, opposite from her parents, and in between were her friends, Patricia was positive something was wrong. She continued to make her way towards each body, desperate to hear a breath, or feel the slightest pulse. And then she stepped on the glass, shattered perfectly around the lifeless shape of Eddie's body. Patricia let out a cry of pain. And then she heard it. _

_The awful laughing in the background. The laughing was high-pitched, and evil. Although, she could be sure it was masculine. It rang through her ears, over and over, until Patricia was able to place who it belonged too._

_Rufus._

***o***

"Patricia!" Mara shook her friends shoulder harder, nearly pleading for her to wake up. Beads of sweat ran down Patricia's forward, mixed with the tears from her eyes. Her face was scrunched up in pain, agonizing pain – she looked so uncomfortable, Mara nearly had the urge to cry herself. "Joy hurry up." Mara pleaded to no one in particular. Shifting back from foot to foot, Mara anxiously awaited the help Joy had gone to get.

"Now don't comment on how she looks." Joy opened the door, of the bedroom, revealing a tired, and sleep-eyed Eddie, who stumbled after her, over towards the bed that Patricia slept in.

"I won't" Eddie sneered over his shoulder, at Joy, as he bent down on his knees, and placed a gentle arm on Patricia's shoulder.

"God she's _so_ warm." Eddie quickly placed the back of his hand on Patricia's forehead. She jumped at the sudden touch, squirming even more uncomfortably than earlier. "I'm sorry, calm down Yacker." Eddie whispered, stroking her hair lightly after confirming that she didn't have a fever. At her nickname, Patricia calmed down, her breaths becoming steadier, and her face slowly beginning to loosen up. "Yacker." Eddie smiled, squeezing her hand.

Patricia let out a choked up mix between a cry and sigh, as her body finally began to relax. "Patricia?" Eddie turned to face Joy and Mara, a smile playing on his lips that was returned with uneasy faces from them. "Calm down, I'm here, I've got you." Eddie didn't have the need or time to think twice about his words. He had never thought over what would happen if he was in a situation like this, he just went with the flow. And each word rolled off his tongue, smoothly, and naturally, as if there was nothing awkward about the light, cherry, comforting tone he had suddenly taken with Patricia.

It was the slightest squint of her eyes, that let Eddie know she was waking up. Anxiously sitting on the end of his seat, Eddie tapped his foot impatiently, and crossed his fingers that she was going to open her eyes soon.

And when she did, he wasn't sure if had ever felt happier. He had never expected himself to act cheesy, and rejoice uncontrollably when his girlfriend woke up from a deep sleep. But relief had flown through him – and he couldn't help how he felt.

"It felt so real." Patricia sat forward, ignoring the fact that Eddie sat next to her. Ignoring the fact that her hair was slightly tangled, and that she was taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"It's not." Eddie ran his hand up and down her arm, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm here, don't worry."

"I think it was Rufus." Patricia turned to look Eddie in the eyes. "He was laughing. He was laughing at me, like I was weak. And… and I was. You guys – you, you were dead." Patricia felt herself starting to get choked up, and warned herself to stop talking before she burst into tears.

"Eh," Eddie shrugged, "I've got like seventy years, until I'm dead. Let's focus on being teenagers, yeah?"

Patricia nodded her head lightly, as she watched him wrap his arm around her, and lay down next to her. "I promise Rufus won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it." Patricia didn't want to feel weak, like Eddie had to protect her.

But, of course, it didn't matter in that moment, when she was scared, and timid, and in that moment, right before she drifted off to sleep again, in his arms, as he ever so softly whispered;

"I hope you realize how beautiful you are Patricia."

**_…Tell her she is beautiful._**

***o***

**Soooo… what'd you guys think?! I'm anxious to hear your reviews, and want to thank each and every one of you who put forth an idea for this chapter. I went with the one that I felt like I could write easily, and had a small image in my mind of what it should look like. However, I definitely considered everyone. Also, guest, also gave the idea of Patricia being pregnant for this one. I didn't go with it, because I was wondering, if you guys were cool with future Peddie drabble for these too? I'm fine with either, futures, or our lovely teenaged Patricia and Eddie. So, if you'd like to see some future drabbles mixed in here, just let me know! Also, I'm still completely willing to take your ideas for other chapters, the next on is: ****_When you see her start to cry… Just hold her and don't say a word._**** Any ideas? Review or PM me, if you have any! Love you guys as always!**

**~xFabinao**


	8. When You See Her Start To Cry

**_When you see her start to cry..._**

After dating for a while, and actually learning about her more, Eddie was starting to get used to an emotionally troubled Patricia. He knew she wasn't as mean as she played to be, but he also knew that it wasn't entirely a mask. As much as he understood the fact that Patricia was trying to hide her insecurities, by using a mean girl face – she had obviously softened up once they started dating. The first time, that Eddie even allowed the idea that dump-milk-on-your-head Patricia, really did care, and had human emotions, was when she admitted to liking him, to Joy – and he coincidentally happened to be eavesdropping.

He knew she wasn't entirely stable when she lost her vision, or when Nina and Alfie went missing. And for a fact, although she rarely opened up to him about it, Patricia was scared as hell when she was kidnapped. She did a wonderful job at covering up, and maintaining her snarky attitude – heck, it was one of the main reasons she was alive. But, Eddie had to face reality, his girlfriend was proving to not be as easy to take care of as he had imagined. Sure, he knew Patricia was difficult, and he expected to get into fights, but Eddie hadn't prepared himself for supporting her, when she felt lost.

However, Eddie told himself, that he was ready, and able. If the time ever came for him to comfort her.

And he knew it was on its way.

***o***

"Hey Eddie?" Mara tapped Eddie's shoulder from behind him, interrupting his extremely important thoughts.

"Yes Mara?" As hard as he was trying to be nice, Eddie still couldn't help the fact that he had been disturbed.

"Do you know what's wrong with Patricia?" Eddie turned around to face Mara, feeling slightly amused at their height difference, and suddenly wondering to himself, how Jerome managed.

"No, not really, but you haven't seen her at school either?"

Mara shook her head in response. "I figured you'd know though…" Mara trailed off, as Jerome walked past, suddenly distracting her. "Well, bye." Mara scurried off, after her boyfriend, leaving Eddie more confused than he had been earlier.

***o***

"_Eddie. Eddie. Are you there?"_ Amber hissed from behind him.

"What do you want Amber?" He whispered back, crossing his fingers that Miss Valentine wouldn't notice them talking.

"Where's Patricia?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, and cautiously turned to face Amber. "I don't get why you guys all expect me to know her every waking move! You've known her longer than me – why do you think I can answer your Patricia questions?" Eddie hadn't meant to yell – but he himself was worried about where his girlfriend had disappeared to, and didn't need any more constant reminders.

"Edison?" Miss Valentine looked up from the white board, which paused the squeaking of her marker which had been furiously writing away. "Everything all right?"

"Um… actually…" Eddie looked behind himself at Amber, and then over at Mara. "I – I have somewhere to be!" Abandoning his work, bag, and blazer, Eddie ran out of the classroom, before his teacher could stop him.

He understood how foolish, and cheesy it was for him to be overly worried about Patricia – but the fact that the school had a history of kidnappers, didn't reassure him that everything was alright. Besides, who would he be forced to talk to if he got in trouble? His own father. He wasn't worried about that.

Nearly out of breath, Eddie stumbled up the front stairs of Anubis House, and forced the door open. His plan to get water, and then head up to Patricia's room was contorted, when he found her on the couch, flipping through T.V. channels. "Patricia?" Eddie felt like he should be mad at her for not giving any notice that she was staying home – but he also had no right butting into her business, and running home to find her.

"Oh Eddie!" Trudy walked downstairs, a basket of clothing in her hands. As she walked past him, Trudy whispered, "Patricia just had a rough morning that's all."

Eddie nodded, and watched Trudy turn into the kitchen, and disappear into the laundry room.

"Tough day?" He sat down next to Patricia who hadn't noticed his presence until then. Her eyes were a light red, just like her cheeks, and she still remained in her PJ's, and even though it took a lot of silent encouragement, Patricia managed to nod back to Eddie.

It still didn't hide the tears though. She had felt like she was finally done crying that day, but she appeared wrong. As the tears cascaded down her florid cheeks, Patricia noticed Eddie's slight bewilderment. She wasn't sobbing, but she still felt the warm liquid of tears stroll down her face, and that was uncommon for her.

Still, this action didn't stop Eddie from his. Wrapping her in a tight hug, and placing a kiss on top of her face, Eddie kept her close, allowing her bury her face in his shirt, and cry. He wasn't really interested in the reason why she was crying, why she was acting so out of character. No, Eddie was a lot more focused on holding her tight, knowing he wouldn't let go until she wanted him too. Eddie was determined to let Patricia know she didn't have to hide from him when she didn't want to talk about something that was troubling her. He wanted Patricia to run into his arms and wail. It was clichéd, and he could imagine it happening in every corn romance movie, but Patricia made it obvious that it was a future possibility.

This was, hopefully, just practice for when something really did happen.

Because if so, Eddie knew he'd be ready.

**_…Just hold her and don't say a word._**

*****o*****

**A/N: Eh, not my best work… but I'm still interested in hearing what you guys have to say! I love all of your reviews! :) Also, I'm going to try to post again later today – I'm looking forward to upcoming chapters, 'cuz they involve both a happy Eddie and a happy Patricia, instead of a run-down upset one. **


	9. When You See Her Walking

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the wait – life's crazy! But, I promise I'm going to try and post more often. The week nights, are less likely for an update, but I'll still attempt it. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_When you see her walking..._**

Eddie knew two things about Patricia, that he knew were true.

One, she needed time away from their relationship. As much as he knew she loved him, Eddie was able to understand that she would want time alone, and time with just her friends, and not Eddie. And that was understandable. So, he was cool with it.

Two, as much as she denied it, Patricia appreciated Eddie's random outbursts and interruptions of her free time, with a hug or kiss, or even a greeting. She acted annoyed, especially when this happened in front of her friends, but Eddie knew Patricia didn't mind in the least bit.

So, on the rare occasion, such as that day, when Eddie and Patricia had simply greeted each other, but did nothing else, _and_ he was walking within only twenty feet of her and a group of girls, many he didn't know, at all, Eddie found it perfectly acceptable, and completely understandable, that he couldn't resist the urge to interrupt her alone time.

Grabbing the strap of his backpack, which had been lingering on his shoulder, and stringing it across his chest, so that it would be secure, Eddie started picking up his pace. He was careful about this action, however, as he was extremely aware that a large group of girls, were known to contain a few members that would start walking backwards, while talking to each and every other girl. While Eddie doubted that this would be something Patricia would do, he was certain that if he made it obvious that he was following them, it would be directly reported to Patricia. So, carefully, masking up his quick walk, and being careful to not be too loud, Eddie followed Patricia, mimicking each and every step she made, from about five feet behind her.

This, continued until Eddie was able to make out Anubis House, buried in between the other houses. A few girls dispersed to their separate houses, leaving Joy, Patricia, and a few girls that Eddie still wasn't able to name, or even recognize. He figured that before they actually got inside, and his plans were ruined, this would be his chance. Speeding up, until he was literally behind her, Eddie smirked at the attention Patricia was paying to a blond in the middle of the group, who was discussing what type of lipstick brand, and color she preferred. At least, Eddie'd be saving her from that torture. As he wrapped his arms around her, and his smile grew larger, Patricia let out a screech. Sure, Eddie expected her to be scared, but Patricia, talking about lipstick, and screaming like a girl, in less than five minutes? Now, Eddie was certain he was doing her a favor.

"Um hi." Joy rolled her eyes, but still allowed a smile to creep onto her face.

"Hi Yacker." Eddie placed a small kiss on the side of her neck, releasing her from his grasp.

"Hi Weasel." Patricia smirked, as she turned around, performing the walking backwards tactic.

"You're acting like such a girl." Eddie remarked, sneaking a glance at the blonde girl, who continued to talk about her fashion crisis, with the other girls from the group.

"Well, personally, I feel that it's appropriate. Considering, that, I'm a girl and all."

Eddie shook his head, letting out a small laugh. Turning her around, and wrapping an arm over her shoulder, Eddie and Patricia continued to talk. "Question, you decided to nearly give me a heart-attack, why exactly?"

"Um it seemed fun." Eddie drawled. "I mean, yeah actually that's true, but honestly? Because I saw you, so I decided it was worth saying hi."

"By nearly killing me?"

"Okay, Patricia drop it." Eddie placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Fine."

"You going to do homework."

"_No._" Patricia rolled her eyes. "I only have like seven hundred pages of it."

"I meant, like directly when we get home."

"That depends, which answer will be able to grant me, time, without you?"

"Neither." Eddie shrugged, after pondering on this for a little while.

"Fine. I guess I'll just get it out of the way."

"Great." Eddie started walking towards Anubis House. "Meet me in my room in like fifteen minutes."

"Whatever." Patricia scowled, crossing her arms, and turning back to face her friends.

***o***

Patricia hugged her pile of books and papers to her chest, but still, she didn't knock. After all, Eddie had invited her to his room, he had to be expecting her – and she lived in the house, it wasn't like she didn't technically have the rights to walk into her boyfriend's room.

Although she knew she shouldn't have expected less from him, Patricia was appalled by the state of not only the room, but of Eddie. He sat on his bed, laptop on his lap, blasting music through his headphones - loud enough for Patricia to name each and every song played. Plates and silverware were scattered across Eddie's side of the room, along with some stray t-shirts and pants that were in desperate need of washing. Patricia glanced over to Fabian's side, were his bed was made, he had several neat piles of books, and all of his clothes were either folded or hung up. Many times, when Patricia came into his room things never looked this bad, but they were rare occasions when she would meet up with him there, and were generally on the days that she would barge in, Trudy had come before, and slaved away at his mess, _and, _Patricia had come to yell at him, so she was too mad to care or notice all of the crap littering the floor. But today, was different.

"Eddie!" Patricia pulled the headphones from off his ears, and gave him a look.

"I'm sorry, what?" Eddie sighed, placing his laptop next to him, and then standing up.

"I've been here for like three minutes unnoticed, and in case you haven't realized, your room is a total disaster!"

Eddie shrugged nonchalantly, as his eyes glazed the floor.

Patricia huffed, and then placed her papers down on his bed. "Listen, I'm not your maid, but on the rare occasion, like right now, when I actually feel like being nice to you because you're not being a jerk, I'm going to clean this mess up. You can help, or eat, although I don't think the first offer is very appealing to you."

Eddie smiled, and the glided past her, a more lively tone to his being beginning to accumulate.

Patricia let out a sigh, and started to get to work. If Eddie was going to eat, then he would be out of the room for a long time, especially if he was attempting to ignore cleaning.

***o***

"_Wow. Yacker!"_ Eddie breathed, as he pushed his door open with his palm. Patricia shrugged her shoulders in return, as she stood up and let out a deep sigh. An open trash bag sat in the corner of the room stuffed with trash. Eddie bed had been made, his electronics piled neatly on top, and all of his dirty clothes had already made it into a laundry basket which had contained some of Fabian's already. The few books, many of which he hadn't read, that were lying around the room were stack in small neat pile's identical to the ones on the other side of the room.

"A lot had to be done." Patricia reminded her boyfriend, who still stood in awe, staring around at the room.

"But, I didn't even know it could get this clean. You've done a better job than Trudy!"

"Don't get used to it." Patricia drawled, crossing her arms, and refusing to return his high-five.

"Unless of course," Eddie rose his eyebrows at Patricia, who looked more confused than before. "I sneak up on you more often."

"It has nothing to do with that!" Patricia retorted, sweeping up her homework from earlier, which still wasn't done, and walking out of his room without another word.

That left Eddie, in his newly cleaned room, who knew, for certain, that sneaking up on her had definitely been what prompted her to be generous.

Even if she was in denial.

**_…Sneak up from behind and hug her waist from behind._**

***o***

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while – again I apologize, but I'd really appreciate if you left reviews – you always make my day! :)**


	10. When She's Scared

Chapter Ten: When She's Scared

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

***o***

**_When she's scared..._**

Patricia looked up from the tiny piece of paper in her hand, to Amber, who stood in the middle of the hallway, laughing, and brushing her hair. Patricia rolled her eyes, closed the locker, and walked over to Amber, shoving the paper in her face.

"Another mystery?" Patricia knew she shouldn't expect less, and at least this year wouldn't be straining her relationship with Eddie, but _still_, she almost preferred learning, over life-threatening tasks. And the identical Sibuna invites as last years, were slightly intimidating.

"No, not really." Amber beamed as Nina walked by them, and was sucked into their conversation. Pulling her bag over her shoulder, and letting out a sigh, Nina handed her invitation to Amber as well. "See." Amber looked between her two friends. "I thought that we needed time to talk things over with everyone. We need to figure stuff out."

Nina knew that Eddie was going to need to get used to the entire thing, but she didn't believe that they needed to meet in the clearing for it. And then it made sense.

"Millington!" Jerome threw his invite at Amber, who didn't manage to catch it, but watched it spin to the ground. Nina, Patricia, and Amber, looked up at the tall blond, who clearly had more to say. "I don't think that we should all be leaving Mara alone in the house."

"Jerome." Amber glared at him. "We talked about this. Sibuna functioned as five people, we are already forced to have Eddie in the group, and if you don't want to be part of it than don't, but I'm not going to listen to you, or Joy, try to convince me to let Mara in. She's been oblivious to the whole thing, and if we have to tell her we will, but as of right now – we're focused on you. Join or not. I couldn't care less." Amber huffed, crossed her arms, and turned back to face Nina and Patricia.

"You invited them?" Nina hissed, once Jerome was out of ear shot.

"I gave them an opportunity." Amber stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, you and Joy need some bonding time, and it's not like she wasn't involved in this entire mystery thing. She was kidnapped by her own parents, and died last year!"

"She wasn't kidnapped." Patricia rolled her eyes. "_And, _technically she didn't die. I mean, she's alive now."

"Do you want her to be a part of this or not?" Amber asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Whatever."

"Okay fine," Nina turned to Amber. "If Jerome and Joy want to join, then they can. I'm not going to argue – I'll support either decision."

"Thank you. _Nina."_ Amber smiled, looking at Patricia.

***o***

"Finally decided to show up did you?" Amber yelled across to Eddie. "You weren't the one given a choice to come. And the people who were, actually showed up!"

Eddie ran down hill, jumping over a log in his path, and finally settling next to Patricia. "Sorry, Amber. I'm still getting used to this."

"You mean getting used to having a schedule?" Patricia mocked.

"Shush Yacker." Eddie nudged Patricia's shoulder lightly, both of them breaking out into a smile.

"I have all day you two." Amber crossed her arms impatiently, glaring down at the couple. They immediately stopped, and returned their attention to the blond, who satisfactorily began pacing back and forth. "So, Jerome, Joy, are you two in?" Amber circled the fire pit in the middle of the circle the group had formed.

"I'm in." Joy grinned, glancing over at Jerome, who stood uncomfortably in his position.

"I guess I'm in, but, isn't it kind of unfair that I have to hide this from Mara?"

"You didn't seem to find it unfair when Patricia was hiding it from me." Eddie retorted.

"I wasn't really part of it then." Jerome urged.

"Okay you two, enough!" Amber burst. "Listen, we don't have time for details. Remember Eddie, Patricia, you don't have to hide Sibuna from each other anymore. Jerome, also, be aware that if Mara happens to find out, or get in a situation involving Sibuna, we will consider telling her."

Jerome gave the group a reluctant nod, which received him a pat on the shoulder from Alfie.

"Now," Fabian let go of Nina's hand, as he advanced towards the middle of the circle. "You have to sacrifice something really important to you."

"But Victor burned important stuff of mine already." Joy pestered.

"Not for Sibuna he didn't – now, Joy, what did you bring?"

Joy let out a sad sigh, as she lifted her copy of _Twilight_ up to the group. Nina nodded at the brunet from across and then joining Fabian at his side, she asked Jerome what he brought. Jerome held up the envelope of the first letter his dad ever sent him and Poppy. The one that held the information that had torn Jerome apart, but changed him into a better person. Nina was reluctant to accept this, but still, watched the two throw their sacrifices into the blazing fire.

"What about Eddie?" Patricia asked, looking at Nina.

"You're not helping me by talking." Eddie whispered to her.

"Eddie can just sacrifice normality. I mean sure, Sibuna took a toll on all of us, but, Eddie still has to learn how to handle our… destinies."

Eddie rolled his eyes at Nina, "Thanks for the reassurance."

Nina smiled impishly at her fellow American, and then grabbed for Fabian's hand, leading him back to join the perimeter of the circle.

"Okay everyone. Now we're going to go back to the library. I think we need to get a look at the tunnels one last time."

***o***

"Move Amber!"

"Will you be quiet Alfie?"

"You two shut up!"

"You're not being any better Jerome!"

"Why are you arguing? Just get your butts out of my face!"

"Seriously guys, we don't have time for this."

"Fabian stop being so rational!"

"Gosh Eddie, maybe you should stop being so bossy and let loose!"

"I'm sorry but I like to live. Keep in mind, YOLO."

"Joy! Go, I'm getting cramped back here!"

"I'm not in the front. Patricia is!"

"Patricia!"

Patricia didn't move. She stood still, ignoring the fact that they had barley gotten anywhere, and were still hunched over in the front of the tunnels. She felt frozen. Her friends were talking, but she was positive something else was too. She never got overly-scared, and Patricia rarely got creeped out, but Sibuna tasks were different. They were reality, and she knew that being like unbreakable stone was impossible. She was scared. Her face paled, and a shiver was sent up her spine. Her friends stopped bickering, just to urge her to move forward, but Patricia was choosing to ignore them.

"Yacker what's up?" Eddie's voice was different though. He sounded worried. Was he hearing the voices too? She shook the thought of her idea, and turned to him.

"Don't you guys hear that?" The rest of her friends shook their heads, looking at her oddly. "Voices. Like Rufus's voice."

"Rufus is dead." Nina coaxed glancing worriedly at her friend.

"No." Patricia shook her head. "I mean I know. But, but he's hear. Listen." Sibuna strained their ears, but they couldn't hear anything.

Eddie let out a sigh, and although it was awkward and difficult, he made his way past the rest of the group, up to the front.

Grabbing onto her hand, and wrapping an arm around her back, Eddie lead the rest of the group, and his mildly nervous girlfriend down the rest of the current tunnel.

"Don't worry." Eddie noticed Patricia tense as his words ran down her neck, and into her ear. "I've got you. I'm here for you. I'll protect you." Eddie knew the rest of the group wasn't able to hear him, but he noticed Patricia relax, and a slight smile form on her lips.

She did know he would be there for her. Eddie was determined to keep her safe, even if she was going slightly insane.

**_…Protect her._**

***o***

**A/N: Well…. I hoped you liked it! I've gotten a small head start on writing over the weekend, and will hopefully be able to post every other day or so this week. I'd love to hear what you guys thought – I appreciate each and every one of your amazing reviews ;)**

**~xFabinao**


	11. When She Lays Her Head On Your Shoulder

Chapter Eleven: When She Lays Her Head On Your Shoulder

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

*****o*****

**_When she lays her head on your shoulder..._**

"EDDIE!" Eddie dropped his hand hold with Patricia to wrap his little cousin in a hug, and place a kiss on top of her blond hair.

"You got so big." Eddie grinned ruffling the girl's hair.

"I know." She placed her arms on her hips, a boastful grin covering her florid cheeks. "I started kindergarten this year. And guess what?" She jumped up from her proud position, and used her hands to pull her mouth wider. "I lost four teeth already since the summer!"

"Wow!" Eddie bent down to her height. "Now Emily" He grinned at her. "you have to promise me something, okay?" Emily nodded slowly, looking at him suspiciously. "you have to stop growing kiddo!" Grabbing her waist, and standing up, Eddie sent the girl into a fit of giggles before she was placed back down on the ground.

"Oh thank you Eddie!" A woman, who Patricia suspected to be Emily's mother came flaunting down the stairs in a tight red dress, fiddling with her earrings, as she attempted to get them in. "Is Ron in the car already?"

Eddie nodded at his aunt, who quickly grabbed her coat and purse, said a quick goodbye, and rushed out of the door.

Eddie waited until the car had pulled out of the drive way, before introducing his girlfriend to his cousin. "Emily, this is my girlfriend Patricia, Patricia, this is my cousin Emily."

"HI!" Emily shouted, erupting in giggles soon after.

"Hey." Patricia smiled down at the girl. "I've heard so much about you."

Emily twirled uncomfortably in her spot, fidgeting with the hem of her plaid purple dress. "Did he talk about me in American?"

Patricia let out a laugh. "Thankfully, yes. Eddie's British accent is one that you'd appreciate."

Emily giggled tugging on Eddie's hand. "Your girlfriend's funny."

"Oh yeah, she's a riot." Eddie replied sarcastically, taking Patricia's hand in the one that wasn't occupied by Emily. "Come on, mommy needs me to feed you dinner."

"I want macaroni and cheese!" Emily pleaded, dragging the couple into her kitchen.

"I think you're having chicken with spinach kiddo." Eddie replied, grabbing for the instructions left on the freezer.

"But Eddie," Emily enforced. "you can't cook. Remember last time?"

Eddie let out a laugh, ignoring eye contact with Patricia. "No I don't Emily."

"Well I can tell you the story." Emily urged.

"No thanks kiddo, how about I try to get this chicken ready?"

Patricia snorted, and took the instructions from Eddie's hand. "This is simple, anyone should know how to do this."

"Thanks Yacker." Eddie replied.

"K, how about I make dinner, and you and Emily can go play a game or something?"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Need me to start telling stories too Sweetie Jr.?"

"I'm good." Eddie groaned. "Thank you." He added before Emily pulled him out of the room, whispering; "_You call her Yacker?"_

***o***

"So, what did you guys do in your room Emily?" Patricia passed around plates and silverware, and then grabbed the bowl of spinach, placing it next to the plate of chicken on the dining room table.

"We played Barbie's!" Emily smiled, as she grabbed for a chicken leg. "I was Cinderella, _and_ Prince Charming, 'cause Eddie says he likes being the pumpkin." Emily started giggling before taking a huge bite out of her dinner.

"Interesting." Patricia smirked, as she served herself some spinach, and glanced over at Eddie.

"Oh drop it." Eddie grinned. "I'm babysitting – what did you expect me to do?"

"You personally?" Patricia beamed. "I was surprised that you hadn't snuck a speaker in my purse and blasted music through the entire house, I'm surprised no one fell through the floor, and I'm completely shocked that Emily's not crying."

"Hey she likes me. Right Em?" Emily nodded her head, before swallowing her food. "But I like Patricia _a lot._ She's funny."

"Yeah, I like Patricia _a lot_ too." Patricia's cheeks flushed with color, hoping that Emily wouldn't come to a rational conclusion about what Eddie meant versus what she did.

They continued to eat in silence for a few minutes, before Emily, once again, burst into giggles. "Do you like kissing Patricia _a lot?_"

"I do." Both Eddie and Patricia managed to avoid eye contact with each other, as Emily spewed out embarrassing questions, as if she was digging through their personal lives.

Patricia didn't mind that much, since Emily was, only five, but that was as long as Emily didn't go telling tales to her parents when they got home.

***o***

"So, what are we watching?" Eddie hung his arm loosely over Patricia's shoulder, as the two leaned back on the leather couch in the middle of Emily's living room.

"The Little Mermaid!" Emily skipped through the room with the DVD in hand, and stopped in front of the player. She inserted the disc, grabbed the remote, and sat right in between Eddie and Patricia, her weight on both of their legs. Eddie let out a sigh, he loved his little cousin, but bringing Patricia along for this wasn't really to get her help, it had been more so they could spend time together without everyone else at the house interrupting them. And during a movie, when Emily was completely transfixed, was the perfect time to do that; unless of course she was directly in between them. Which she was.

***o***

Emily's head drooped, as she slowly began to fall asleep. She did love the movie, and Eddie and Patricia were hilarious, but she had never stayed up past nine thirty before, and she was tired. As Eddie grabbed his cousin's waist, and moved her to the side, keeping her from falling off the couch, Patricia took the opportunity, to rest her head on his shoulder. She wasn't going to fall asleep, but taking care of Emily had definitely tired her out. Eddie smiled down at his girlfriend, before, rasing his hand to her chin, and lifting her face up towards his.

"Unless of course, you _wanted _to watch the movie." He teased, before bringing his lips to hers.

**_…Tilt her head up and kiss her._**

*****o*****

**A/N: What did you guys think? Did you like Emily? Let me know – I love all of your reviews!**


	12. When She Steals Your Favorite Hat

Chapter Twelve: When She Steals Your Favorite Hat

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update… writers block ****_and_**** homework really can slow a person down ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

*****o*****

**_When she steals your favorite hat..._**

"Hey Patricia!" Amber tugged on the red haired girl's arm impatiently. "What are you doing tonight?" Amber let out a giggle, as she looped her arm through Patricia's. It was the middle of November, and neither girl was exceptionally big on wearing only a blazer, so they both had on coats. Patricia placed her hands into the warm pockets of her dark-grey jacket, feeling stupid that she hadn't worn gloves, the way Amber had. Amber, Patricia was pretty positive, owned about five coats just for the fall season, each with a matching pair of boots and gloves.

The two continued on their treacherous walk back to their house, the wind cutting at their raw cheeks, and the leaves crunching under their shoes. Patricia sighed; she didn't specifically know what she was doing tonight. It was Friday, and that was of course, the most popular day for couples to go out, but, Patricia and Eddie never went to restaurants. They rarely went to movies or on walks, they weren't as normal as other couples. They prided in being unique. In reality, Patricia didn't have even the slightest clue towards where Eddie was taking her.

Although, she was pretty positive that Amber did.

"Why do you ask Amber?" Patricia sighed, tightening her coat around herself once again, and swatting away the few stray orange and brown leaves that fell in front of her face.

"No reason." Amber shrugged, pushing the front door of Anubis open.

Both girls trailed inside. As Patricia walked up to her room, she couldn't help but get the suspicious feeling that Amber was going to find Eddie.

***o***

Patricia's jaw dropped as she entered the living room. Bowls of popcorn spread across tables that were also filled with chips, and soda. Dark blue, white, gray, yellow, red, and black streamers decorated the room, and in the middle of it, sat Eddie, Jerome, and Fabian. They were wrapped up in a brief discussion, that Eddie seemed to be leading. Their voices were muffled, but by looking at the T.V. Patricia knew in an instant what they were having a conversation about. Football. American Football.

Stifling a laugh, and being sure that she wasn't seen, Patricia ran upstairs to grab Joy and Mara, before dragging them into Nina and Amber's room.

"Amber did you set this up?" Patricia asked when she opened the door – without knocking.

"What are you talking about Patricia?" Amber sighed, as she continued to apply make up in her mirror.

"If you don't know what I'm talking about, then you mine as well look downstairs. My boyfriend has two clowns wrapped up in an important conversation about American Football."

"Two clowns?" Nina asked, looking up from her book.

"Fabian and Jerome." Patricia huffed, glancing over at Mara.

"No way! This'll be priceless." Nina giggled, jumping up from her bed.

"Hold it Neens." Amber turned around to face the group, "Eddie told me he was doing something _romantic_ and that it could be a surprise for all of us."

"So?" Joy countered.

"So, Football isn't romantic. Tell her Patricia, it's not."

"It sort of is." Patricia sheepishly ran her hand up her arm. "In my case."

"Aww," Amber smiled, and then abandoned her make- up, to loop her arm through Patricia's once again. "We can walk downstairs, but you have to tell me _everything_."

***o***

"YES! They made it! They made a goal!" Jerome jumped up in the air, pumping his fists as well.

"No Jerry." Eddie groaned. "The _other team_ made a _touchdown._"

"Oh." Jerome sat down with a sorrowful and defeated look on his face, before reaching for a handful of popcorn, and stuffing it in his mouth.

"You don't look good in a hat." Patricia had been keeping her mouth shut, as she knew she should, about Eddie's appearance the entire night, but this was horribly boring – so in reality she had been keeping her mouth shut about everything the entire night, and that was nagging at her. She was determined to make things a little interesting.

"Me Yacker?" Eddie had a playful grin on his face, but he seemed sincerely surprised by her comment.

"Yes you." Patricia grabbed for his hat, pulling it off his head, and quickly examining it. "Steelers?"

"Better than the Cowboys." Eddie snorted, reaching for his hat again.

"Um no." Patricia pulled away, before placing the hat on her own head. "You have a game between Cowgirls and Steels or whatever to watch. I'll wear the hat for you.

"Cowboys and Steelers." Eddie sighed, leaning back, and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"That's what I said!"

***o***

"Yacker." Eddie tapped Patricia's shoulder repeatedly, as he began to grow impatient.

"Yeah?" She yawned as she sat forward.

"It's eleven thirty."

"Oh great, so everyone ran off 'cause their too chicken to get caught by Victor?"

"No." Eddie laughed, "You feel asleep. The game ended."

"Right." Patricia stretched as she stood up. "I knew that."

"Sure." Eddie smiled, before leaning in to kiss her lightly. "Goodnight Yacker."

"Night Weasel." Eddie watched Patricia walk upstairs, before he turned left, and walked towards his designated room.

He could just steal the hat back in the morning.

**_ …Let her keep it and sleep with it for the night._**

***o***

**A/N: Not my best work, and I know it took a little while to update – but I was pretty stuck on what to write. Also, I don't mean to offend any Cowboy/Steelers fans. Personally, I don't watch football, and don't really know anything about it, or any teams, I don't have a personal favorite either. As easy as this one seemed, it was actually slightly difficult. But anyways, I'd love to hear what you guys thought! Love ya!**

**~Grace**


	13. When She Teases You

Chapter Thirteen: When She Teases You

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took soooo long to update… I promise I'm going to try to update more this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_When she teases you..._**

Patricia ran her arm up her bare, white, arm. It was _freezing_ outside, and suddenly leaving the party early didn't seem like the brightest plan ever. She let out a sigh as she turned to face Eddie, who snuggled into his warm jacket contentedly.

"Okay – we're either going to walk faster and get home, or you have to hand over your jacket."

"Um, I was the smart one who brought this." Eddie pulled his fists farther into the arm sleeves, allowing the warmth to engulf him.

"And the stupid one who didn't remind me to bring one. Now, c'mon – I've finally realized _why_ the guys give their girlfriends their coats in cheesy romance movies. Because we're cold!"

"And once we give it to you, than _we're_ cold."

"But it's the right thing to do… if guys actually care about their girlfriends."

"I do care about you!" Eddie protested, taking her hand in his. "I just care about my own personal warmth as well."

"Eddie, man-up. I realize that you're not a perfect gentlemen, but I can't believe you wouldn't hand it over. This dress covers barley anything!"

"I've noticed." Eddie smirked, as Patricia's cheeks burned red, or that was at least what he had gathered from the dim lights coming from the few houses on the campus – just enough reflection to make assumptions of what someone looked like out in the pitch black night.

"Eddie seriously. I will get down on my knees and beg for you to give me that jacket."

"Really?" Eddie smiled as Patricia's face dropped, with a scowl present. "Just come here." Patricia didn't oblige when he wrapped his covered arms around her, and pulled her closer to his chest. If this was as much of the coat as she was going to get, she had to appreciate it. Besides, even though she wasn't entirely fond of the situation, what teenage girl doesn't want to be walking home from a party at midnight in her boyfriend's arms?

***o***

"Hey Trudy." Eddie let out a tired yawn, as she sat down at the table. "Where's Patricia? She stole my jacket last night when we got home."

"Oh dear." Trudy giggled as she set down a plate of biscuits, and another of pancakes. "She isn't awake yet – I don't think. It's only you and Mara." Eddie looked over at the raven-haired girl, who sat slumped on the couch, a new book in her hands.

"But it's eleven o'clock!" Eddie protested, "A.M!"

"But most of you guys were up until 2 A.M." Trudy pointed out.

"Fine." Eddie groaned. "I'll just go get it back." He stood up, and headed up to her room, after taking a huge bite out of a blueberry muffin.

He didn't bother to knock, he was just walking in and out unnoticed.

Or maybe not.

On one side of the room, Joy slept soundlessly, looking like nothing could disturb her. However, on the opposite side, Patricia tossed and turned, letting out moans at each new move.

"Patricia." Eddie placed a hand on her arm, jumping back at how hot it was. She was _burning_. "Patricia wake up." Patricia let out a tired groan, before sitting up.

Eddie wasn't going to admit out awful she looked, but she certainly had looked better.

"I feel like crap." Patricia admitted. "And it's all your fault."

"Mine?!" Eddie looked at her dumbfounded. How could she possibly blame this on him?

"Yeah." Patricia sniffled, as she combed her fingers through her tangled hair. "You didn't give me the coat early enough, and know I have a cold."

"Babe." Eddie rose an eyebrow at her. "I'm pretty sure this is more than a cold. I need to get a thermometer. You are seriously burning up."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Patricia grumbled as Eddie stood up and walked towards the door. "Could you grab me some breakfast too?" She asked innocently, hoping he would comply to her demand. She couldn't see him that well as he disappeared behind the door, but Patricia was pretty sure he had nodded – although she couldn't be positive.

***o***

I took Eddie approximately ten minutes before he returned with a tray, piled with pancakes, covered in who knows what, as well as some fruit, and tea. He gently placed the food down on the end of her bed, and then handed her the thermometer. "You have to take this before you eat. Clear?"

"God you sound like my mom." She rolled her eyes before placing the thermometer in her mouth.

"And you sound like my dad." He objected. Patricia couldn't talk – the thermometer was still in her mouth. "You know, your voice is low, and you're accusing me of _everything_."

Laughter filled Patricia's eyes. She pulled out the thermometer when it began beeping, handed it to him, and replied quickly, "He wouldn't accuse you of stuff if you didn't do stuff."

"It says 102." Patricia ignored the fear in Eddie's voice. She wasn't scared – it was just a cold. "Anyways, stuff like what?"

Patricia shrugged. "Like making Jerome eat three gallons of creamed carrot. Or like giving your dad meal worms covered in chocolate."

"That was you."

"I didn't give them away to teachers."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Just keep talking. This is slightly amusing."

"Okay." Patricia thought back to more stupid things Eddie had done. "Or like hiring a heavy metal band to play at an important ball."

"I fixed it. And besides think about it – if we hadn't been partnered up, I wouldn't have hired them, and then you could have quite possibly _not _danced with me. And then, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Actually, if you think about it – you probably could have skipped the milk all over your head. Plus, you'd be here. It might have been awkward, because we probably wouldn't be together, but you know, you'd still be here. Because you like me."

"Or because I'm a good person."

Patricia snorted. "Or possibly because you were head over heels for me."

"You kissed me first."

"You forced me into it!"

"I did not."

"Let's see, who was the person who said, 'okay Patricia this is my _last_ attempt.'?"

Eddie scowled. "In my defense I didn't know you couldn't talk."

"You should have given a girl time."

"And if I had." Eddie turned slightly serious. "Would you have actually gotten together with me?"

"I think so." Patricia shrugged. Why did they even have to think about this? They were already together.

"Promise me."

"I promise." Patricia sighed, taking a bite out of a green apple.

"Good." Eddie smirked, as he allowed her to crawl into his arms, and lean her head back on his shoulder. "I love you Patricia."

Patricia's heart stopped. He had been her first kiss, but she didn't think that he'd also be the first person to admit he loved her.

"I love you too." And it felt good that she wasn't lying. She did actually love him – so much.

**_…Tease her back and make her laugh._**

*****o*****

**A/N: So this wasn't exactly following the entire prompt (When she teases you… tease her back and make her laugh) but, I liked the idea, so I sort of just went with. Shouldn't a boyfriend help you when you're sick too? Anyways, I'm sorry again for the wait guys – I'm trying to keep on top of my schedule, and it's proved to be difficult. Anyways, I was also in an awful stage of writer's block this entire week – so I'd really appreciate to hear your ideas on upcoming chapters! The next one is ****_When she doesn't answer you for a long time… reassure her that everything it alright. _**** Remember guys, if you prompt this (which I would love!) it can be a future, something outside of Anubis while their still students, over the summer, or just when they're in the house/school.**

**Love you all!**

**~Grace**


	14. When She Looks At You With Doubt

Chapter Fifteen: When She Looks At You With Doubt

**Hey everyone! So, I know that the next one was supposed to be "****_When she doesn't answer you for a long time… back yourself up" _****and I did get a few interesting prompts about America for that – which I'm still working out. But since I already had this one ready, I figured I'd post it now! Love you all =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_When she looks at you with doubt.._**

"I told you this was going to work!" Eddie boasted. "Now just go behind that tree." He pointed towards a large oak tree that stood tall in the forest. By now, the couple could make out the dark shape of Anubis house through the many branches and leaves surrounding them. "Okay now if we crawl-" Eddie turned to look at Patricia. "Or duck our heads." He added slowly as she glared at him, "then we'll be inside easily."

"And if Victor's awake and waiting for us?"

"He won't be. Trudy's already covering for us." Eddie shrugged nonchalantly.

"You got _Trudy_ into this mess too?"

"This is not a mess! And yeah, I have me resources."

"We've meet Sweetie Jr." Patricia sighed with an eye roll.

"Okay let's stop fighting, and get inside. I'm cold!"

"You're cold? Try wearing this dress." Patricia muttered.

"You mean like right now? Okay lets' switch." Eddie winked at her – even though it difficult to even make out her outline… he highly doubted she saw it.

"You are disgusting. Let's just go!" Patricia shoved Eddie forward, causing him to stumble out into the middle of the fields, where he finally regained his composure, and brushed it off as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks for that Yacker." Eddie sighed, when she walked up to join him.

"Anytime klutz."

"Who's that? Who's out there?" Patricia's heart dropped as she froze. Mr. Sweet's voice rang through her ears, and she suddenly realized how hard she was gripping onto Eddie's arm. Releasing the hold, she quietly moved behind him. It was dark – maybe they'd be able to get away as one person. Mr. Sweet didn't have twenty-twenty vision anyway. "Edison?" Patricia's heart started to race as she heard Mr. Sweet's footsteps getting increasingly and uncomfortably closer.

"Hey dad." Eddie sighed as his dad, fuming stood up straight in front of him.

"Miss Williamson please get out here. Crouching behind him won't help you. Patricia let out a quiet groan, as she stood up, and joined Eddie's side.

"Hi Mr. Sweet."

"Why, _why_ are you two out here?" Mr. Sweet held the bridge of his nose in between his fingers as he spoke.

"Um, well you see dad." Eddie laughed – first sign of lying. "We we're, well Patricia had a nightmare, and she came down stairs to get a cup of water." Eddie and Patricia exchanged a nod before Eddie began rambling on again. "And then, well I came in to get food, 'cause you know every hour or so, that's when I need to eat. So, she wanted to talk to me about her nightmare, and we came out here and… well, yeah."

"Patricia, care to explain to me why you woke up from a bad dream in a party dress? Or, a dress you might wear on a date after curfew off school campus?"

"What?" Patricia laughed awkwardly. "Well, um… hey, Mr. Sweet why are you out here?"

"_I_ couldn't sleep, and figured if I just looked around the campus, that I control, not attend, everything would be fine. You on the other hand, both look like you are lacking rest. I want you two to go inside, change into comfortable clothes, and meet me in my office in twenty minutes. If you fail to do so – consequences will be much worse than what I have planned now."

Patricia let out a sigh before turning around, and walking up the steps of the house.

***o***

"This is all your fault." Patricia whispered, as she clutched harder on Eddie's hand.

"Is not." Eddie replied, before opening up the door of the school. Mr. Sweet had clearly been awaiting their arrival; he had the hall decorated with lights, the heater running on low, and the vending machines turned on, and capable of being used.

"But you were the one that suggested we go off campus at nine."

"I didn't know that we were going to stay later than ten." Eddie retorted.

"Exactly." Patricia sighed sarcastically. "That's why you hired Trudy for back up."

"Hey." Eddie objected. "There's no problem with playing it safe."

"Look Eddie, I'm seriously worried." Eddie didn't laugh at her words, but instead allowed Patricia to keep talking. She had never acted this serious about their relationship – or anything before really. Not that he remembered. "Your dad is starting to hate me, and our relationship. I mean it's not like I was ever his favorite, but don't you think he'd prefer you went out with some girl who got at least better grades, and could actually be a good influence on you?"

"No." Eddie snorted. "It's his fault that I turned out this way, and if I want to date the best girl on earth, than I will. Even if he doesn't like her."

Patricia smiled to herself as they continued to walk down the hall, their slippered feet making no noise.

***o***

"How many times is it now?" Mr. Sweet sighed, as he began to rub his temples. "_This _week"? He added, before letting out a groan.

"Um I think like four." Eddie sighed disdainfully, being sure to avoid eye contact with Patricia.

"What are you two talking about?" She hissed. Sure, Mr. Sweet was her principal, but dating Eddie had come with special treatment – or at least that was what she was beginning to think. If it involved Eddie, then she was basically always safe from anything past detention. So, being rude and impulsive wasn't that big of a worry for Patricia. Regardless of the fact that she was sitting in the Headmaster's Office in her PJ's at eleven o'clock.

"I have asked Edison to begin writing down how many times the two of you together – be thankful it isn't alone as well – show up here per week." Mr. Sweet pulled his eyes away from his computer to turn to face his son's girlfriend. "And we decided the limit per week would be three."

"Well _we _didn't decide that-"

"Edison, let me handle this." Mr. Sweet butt in.

"Okay so first, you two went behind my back to try and work out a situation that I was involved in. Don't you think that if I was informed I actually would've been able to try and keep it at three? And anyway, what happens if we go over three? Why didn't you tell me this last time when we reached four?"

"Patricia, I will answer all of your questions during our private meeting." Patricia hit her fist on the desk, frustrated. With everything. "Which." Mr. Sweet turned over to look at Eddie. "Will not actually occur if Edison can convince me that nothing was happening."

"That's what you're worried about? 'Cause believe me Mr. Sweet nothing was happening." Patricia burst.

"I have some more questions as well, thank you Patricia. I'm going to go grab a cup of tea from the cafeteria. Would either of you care for some?"

Silently, both Eddie and Patricia nodded. Both of their eyes followed Mr. Sweet as he stood up, and left the room.

"So you lied to me?" Patricia snapped as soon as the door closed.

"I kept the truth from you – but I didn't cover it up with a lie." Eddie sighed. "Patricia believe me, I would have told you. It's just I mean you know my dad."

" I know." Patricia nodded, as she fixated her eyes on a paper lying on Mr. Sweet's desk. "What's that?" She carefully stood up, and snatched the paper, before looking it over. "Did you know about this?" She waved the paper in his face.

"I'm not sure, I can't actually read it." Eddie grabbed the paper from her, and held it still in his hands. "No." He sighed as he handed it back to her. "I can't believe he did that."

"Look he even titled it – Edison and Patricia's Relationship. Ugh!"

Patricia scanned the entire contents of the paper again. A bar graph of the times per they week they were in his office, that was increasing per week. A list of contact information for both of them, Eddie's mother and sister included. Clipped to the back, were their report cards – just another self-defense for Mr. Sweet.

"This isn't going to work Eddie." Patricia mumbled. "You can't convince him that he can let us be together. He'll ship me away and God, this _is_ a mess."

"Hey." Eddie smiled. "He can't stop me from seeing you. He doesn't have to know. We'll figure out a way. And that's only if I can't convince him that we can work things out."

"Okay. Promise him that we will try to you know, not show up here so often."

"I'll try. You have faith in me right?"

"Normally no, but right now, yeah. I think. As long as you promise-"

"I'm not going to let you slip away that easily Patricia. He can't control how I feel."

By now, Patricia could feel his breath on her face, and was able to make out every color in his green eyes. She gave him an extremely small nod, before he brought his lips to hers. In the middle of it, Patricia placed the paper down on Mr. Sweet's desk, completely forgetting why she was even holding it in the first place.

**_…Back yourself up._**

*****o*****

**A/N: I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Good luck to all of you other guys in the hurricane! Love you all :) **

**~Grace**


	15. When She Dosen't Answer You

Chapter Fourteen: When She Doesn't Answer You For A long Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Hey! This was my attempt at mixing together the prompt from Lolalove123 and MusicalWheaten, plus my own ideas. Thank you guys! You really, really helped me out a lot with this chapter :)**

***o***

**_When she doesn't answer you for a long time..._**

"C'mon Patricia." Eddie slid his phone screen up and down impatiently, and tapped his foot on the tiled floor of his kitchen.

"Dear, I'm sure she's just busy." Miss Miller pulled her long blond hair back in a perfect ponytail, and then leaned over the pot boiling on the stove, carefully stirring its contents.

"_Mom._" Eddie sighed. "Patricia complained that she had nothing to do at all this summer. Which is why she's mad at me. And that's why she won't answer her phone."

"She's mad at you because she had nothing to do this summer? Isn't that her own issue?"

"Mom keep up! She's mad at me because she's not with me."

"Well I think she needs to accept that she's with you three fourths of the year, and I can get you for the summer." Miss Miller crossed her arms with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"That's rude." Eddie objected. "I think that she was looking forward to spending time with me. During the year we have nine other people in the house with us. It's chaos, and there's never really any time to just spend with each other alone, or at least without an interrogation from someone."

"Well I'm sorry sweetheart, but that girl lives in the same house as you – I think she sees you plenty enough."

"It's not the same thing." Eddie sighed before standing up and walking to his room. He slammed the door behind him, and sunk down on his bed. _What was she so pissed about?_ He wasn't in England for a few months, what was possibly wrong with that?

Letting out a defeated sigh, Eddie opened his phone and pressed one – speed dial. _"Patricia, look – I realize that I'm like blowing up your phone, but seriously I'm sorry. Just call me or text me or we can video chat! I don't understand what the matter is, and I'm sorry for… whatever the hell I did this time. I miss you, okay? I seriously do. Maybe I'll come back early… I can pull off the depressed teenager act – not that I'm not… Okay, just whatever. Please, please talk to me, I miss your British yack." _Eddie pressed the end call button, and laid back down, drifting to sleep, with the thought of what was wrong with Patricia swimming through his head.

***o***

Eddie jolted awake from his sleep when he felt a vibration on his leg. Quickly sitting up, and pulling his phone out of his pocket, he answered it without bothering to check who it was.

"Patricia! Look I'm sor-"

"Eddie? It's Lucy! I missed you so much!"

"Oh hey Lucy."

"You're back in America?"

"Um yeah, yeah I am, in my room now."

"Great! Feel like hitting the beach? I bet the Jersey Shore is even more tempting now."

"Um... sure. I actually need some advice anyways, so meet me at my house in ten?"

"Great. See you then."

Eddie put his phone down disappointedly. How was the girl who was calling him not his girlfriend? Lucy had been his best friend for such a long time; he had memories of kindergarten with her. She was a great friend, and such an amazing girl, but Eddie had never felt anything towards her before, and he was hoping she hadn't either. He was desperate for advice from a girl other than his mom – who already seemed to dislike Patricia.

***o***

"So you needed advice?" Lucy looked up at Eddie, his spiked hair making him look like a real surfer – although Lucy knew he had learned the hard way that he could not surf at all. When Eddie nodded, Lucy continued. "And I'm guessing it's about… Patricia?"

"How did you know-"

"That's who you mistaked me for when you answered the phone."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that - I'm just super confused right now."

"When are you not?" Lucy laughed, and ruffled his hair lightly. "So what's the matter?"

"Well, she's my … girlfriend." Eddie glanced over at Lucy who seemed completely unfazed about what he had said. Relief flowed over him, and he finally felt like he could talk to her about this. "So, she's British, of course, I met her in England, but anyways, she was upset because I'm spending the entire summer in America. And I want to hang out with her too, I just can't. So I figured she could settle on phone calls and Skype, but noooo. Patricia will not answer my texts or calls. She's blowing this way out of proportion and being totally arrogant!"

"Why didn't she come here? With you? I would have loved to meet her."

"Her parents wouldn't let her."

"Okay, so it's not all your fault. Did you think about how jealous she might be?"

"Jealous?" Eddie sputtered. He knew Patricia was one to generally get jealous, but not at someone she didn't even know.

"You're surrounded by Jersey girls, without her. She probably feels left out. So don't just ask her to call you back and _do not under any circumstances_ suggest that she's jealous. You just have to promise her that you're not cheating on her, without offending her."

"That makes zero sense." Eddie grumbled.

"Look, I think you got it enough to know what to do. And I don't know anything about Patricia – so I can't help you entirely." Lucy looked over at Eddie. "How about you go figure stuff out with her? I have to meet Brian at Verona's in a few minutes anyway."

"Verona's? The super fancy Italian restaurant? Brian?"

"A lot's happened since you left kiddo." Lucy giggled before turning around and running down the opposite street.

"I'm only six months younger than you!" Eddie called after her even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

***o***

Eddie pulled out his phone, careful to keep his eyes on the ocean, and away from people he could possibly know. He groaned when it went to voicemail, but still, left her a message. "_Hi Yacker, I just want to let out know that I really miss you. A lot. I've been hanging out with the guys though, so it's been really great – to escape Jerome and Fabian and Alfie. I'd really love if you called me or texted me or something – because you're killing me! But Patricia, seriously, everything's alright. I'll be back soon – and all over again you and I'll be getting detention. I'll see you soon, bye… love you."_

Eddie jumped at the sound of his phone alerting him of a new text message. Quickly pulling out his phone, he smiled when he saw it was from Patricia. He re-read the text over and over again, but couldn't understand why she would write only this.

Only the two words; _I know._

**_…Reassure her that everything is alright._**

***o***

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this was a little confusing actually… because I didn't know exactly what to do with the ending. But I'd love to hear all of your thoughts! The next one I'm writing is ****_When she says that she likes you… she really does… more than you understand_****. Now, I was thinking about maybe going back and making it a Patricia centric chapter about how much she likes Eddie (after she admits it to Joy and Eddie over hears) and how much the whole situation is annoying her. But if you don't like that, (and I promise I won't be offended) I'd love to hear any ideas that you guys have! How is everyone recovering from Hurricane Sandy? Trees down? Do you have power back? Are you back in school? We have our power back, but there are a lot of power lines down on the roads. Love you all!**

**~Grace**


	16. When She Says That She Likes You

Chapter Sixteen: When She Says That She Likes You

**A/N: This chapter is based off the scene when Patricia admits she likes Eddie… and includes most of it. I copied a link below, if you want to watch it before/after you read this! **

watch?v=8Ja5lH1GRWE&feature=bf_prev&list=PL511B225634E91DDA

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**_When she says that she likes you..._**

Eddie knew he had undoubtedly been stalking Patricia more than he should have. But after "lowering his force field" he felt that he deserved a look at the truth. And so far, that wasn't what Patricia was providing him with.

He discarded his half eaten apple in the nearest garbage can, and quickly pressed himself up against the wall. Careful to stay hidden, he put his ear up against the part of the wall that jutted out farther than the rest.

"He just makes me feel so… ugh!" Eddie smirked at this comment from Patricia, absentmindedly inching closer, just so he could overhear every single word Joy and Patricia were saying.

"Wow. You've got it bad."

"Joy!" Patricia burst, suddenly turning to her friend. "What?"

"Yep." Joy nodded.

"Did I over play it?"

"Only to someone who knows you like I do. To everyone else, it looks like pure hatred."

"Well yeah, that's the general vibe that I was trying to go for. I don't want him to see through it." Patricia replied.

"But it's working!" Joy became more serious, as she glanced over at Patricia. "Seriously, just tell him you like him… otherwise he's just going to lose interest."

"But I can't! I mean, I want to say, 'Eddie I like you, you know, you're cute and all that stuff,' but by the time it gets to here." Patricia pointed towards her mouth, ignoring the smile on Joy's lips. "It comes out as 'get out of my face Eddie you freak!'"

Eddie found himself grinning madly. She _did_ like him, and it wasn't an act. Although he suspected that the entire time, this was actual proof. This was something he could use against her.

"Yeah. You say that a lot." Joy nodded, casting her eyes downward.

"I know." Patricia sighed disappointedly. "I like him. Like, I really do. But I can't handle it when he's nice to me. It just makes me feel like such a horrible person."

"But you're not a horrible person."

"I don't know what to do..."

Eddie left the conversation at that. Patricia admitted that she liked him, that she can't help it when she's mean to him, and exactly what annoys her about him. Grinning satisfactorily, Eddie gabbed his bag, and walked down the hall, careful to avoid running to either girl.

***o***

Patricia pulled her blazer off, before continuing her walk back to Anubis House. Spring was horrifically hot, which was a completely new and uncomfortable experience for her. Springs always tended to be mild if not cool and rainy, but no. On Patricia's worst day, ever, it was sweltering outside. She blamed the heat for clogging her brain use, but in reality, Patricia knew that the entire Eddie situation was driving her berserk.

She cursed lightly under her breath as she got herself more confused. How was she supposed to admit to Eddie that she liked him? She had never been great with words. Words with a boy she liked, however, that seemed impossible. At least nice words did.

Since he had arrived, the fact that she had a crush on him had been nagging at her. Sure, he admitted to liking her too, but Patricia didn't want to thrust herself into a relationship. The first and last one she ever had, had ended badly. A two week long, unkind, eight grade relationship. And now that she found herself spiraling into an uncontrollable crush, she couldn't help but be nervous. She couldn't help but wonder if she should turn away, or let Eddie, who already admitted to liking her, attempt at being in a relationship with her.

Patricia shook her head, trying to erase the tiresome, confusing thoughts. This was an irritating situation that she didn't feel like dealing with.

Even though she knew she had too.

Because being in love was the last thing from easy.

**_…She really does...more than you understand._**

***o***

**A/N: Hey guys! I actually wrote this this morning before school… but when I got home I found an awesome idea from AquaMango that I'm thinking of trying out. So look out for that – it could quite possibly be the next chapter, making this prompt double! Tell me what you thought about this one too! :)**

**~Grace**


	17. When She Grabs At Your Hand

Chapter Seventeen: When She Grabs At Your Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_When she grabs at your hand..._**

Patricia smoothed the black material of her dress, and fixed her hair, as she pushed open the front door of the school, into the darkness outside. The hot almost-summer-night air was muggy, and there was little breeze, making her dress and heels more uncomfortable. "You know they weren't fighting over me. Right?" Patricia asked her still quiet, and grumpy boyfriend.

"I know. I just – you were there. They were saying your name! They _both _used to like you."

"Um, A. Jerome never liked me like _that_. And, B. Robbie's a nerd. I would never date him."

"Great. Thanks for the reassurance." Eddie grumbled sarcastically.

"So, why'd you butt in?"

"They were arguing, and it looked violent, and I was protecting you!"

Patricia rolled her eyes and gave Eddie an idiotic look. "_Eddie._ They were merely arguing. I was ten feet away talking to Mara and Joy, and when you jumped in, _then_ it got violent,"

Eddie heard Patricia draw in a sharp breath, and release it roughly. "I guess I over-reacted. And got jealous."

"Yeah. But you did it out of love. I suppose that counts." Patricia looked over at Eddie, who was smiling lightly to himself, and she immediately slipped her hand into his. "That does mean something."

"I'm sorry tonight didn't go as planned." Eddie shook his head, as ran his fingers over her's, twisting them around, and making Patricia feel content.

"That's fine. Crazy things always happen. Right? I mean, it is House of Anubis. As if any of us are normal.

"Patricia… do you want to tell me why tonight was so important to you? Why you spent all week planning for it?"

Patricia shrugged, and let out a deep breath. "This was my first prom with a date. I was excited to show up with someone, you know? Feel like there was actually someone there who would dance with you. _Without_ being bet into it."

"So… I was your first kiss, your first boyfriend, your first prom date. I'm on a roll."

"Oh let off it." Patricia laughed. "That's one of the reasons I can't believe you thought Jerome and Robbie were fighting over me. If they were, I would have already had all of those positions that you've filled."

"I'm glad guys are scared of you."

Patricia snorted. "Lay off the crap Sweet, I've already forgiven you."

"No! Seriously, I would have felt so much worse if you were taken when I got here. At least you were fair game – I didn't have to go through a guy _and _you."

"I see – all you had to do was put up with my BS, and that's a good thing." She laughed. "You're so weird."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm weird, your Blabs, we've met."

"So… what do you thinks going to happen when we show up home early?"

"I'm _sure_ dad has already told Victor." Eddie grinned. "And then we'll be in detention again. _Together._"

"Um no weasel, I will laugh at you when Victor gives you detention. _Alone._ I didn't do anything wrong, so your dad probably didn't mention my name. I can pull of sympathy for my emotionally-messed up boyfriend act."

"I'm not emotionally-messed up!"

"Oops, sorry. I forgot mentally and physically too."

"Haha Yacker."

"Hey Eddie!" Both Patricia and Eddie turned around in surprise when Jerome came jogging up behind him. "Dude." Jerome panted as he laid a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No." Eddie sighed disdainfully. "I'm really sorry. I just got over jealous I guess. It was stupid… I shouldn't have-"

"Okay we're both equally sorry. Cool! See you in the morning!" Giving Eddie a pat on the back, Jerome turned the other way, and ran back inside.

"In the morning!" Eddie agreed with a laugh.

"How is that possible?" Patricia asked in shock when Eddie, still smiling, turned back towards her.

"How's what possible?"

"That you guys apologized and like that you were buddies again? Girl fights are either five seconds long or last for a month! I don't get it… you attacked him! You both said nasty things! And now you're like… besties? What?"

"Welcome to the world of guys, babe."

"Unfortunately." Patricia sighed. "Hey Eddie?" she asked pleadingly.

"_Yes dear?_" Eddie groaned.

"Do you mind if I went back. I should probably go talk to Mara… and Robbie."

"Fine. But if you kiss _anyone-_"

"I'd only kiss you." Patricia reassured him, giving his lips a light peck.

"Because I can't resist that… go have fun." Eddie winked.

"Love you!" Patricia called over her shoulder.

"Next time you better mean it!" He smiled back, as he watched her fade down the sidewalk, and disappear behind the front door of the school building.

**_…Hold hers and play with her fingers._**

**A/N: Hey guys! I guess that was sort of cute… I don't know, I just wanted to get something out there. I'm still working on the prompt from AquaMango, so that could be a chapter on here… or possibly its own one-shot. I'm listening to One Direction's new album! Have you guys heard They Don't Know About Us? It's my favorite!**


	18. When She Says That She Likes You II

**A/N: This is the other When She Says She Likes You! xXAquaMangoXx prompted this a while ago, and I finally have it finished ;) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

***o***

"Ugh! _Seriously?_ No one at all has seen Patricia? _No one?"_ Eddie received head shakes, and many odd looks from his housemate as he stumbled into the dining room – looking frazzled and annoyed. "Amber?" Eddie turned his attention away from the lunch table, to the blonde, who was quietly humming under her breath.

"Hhmm?" Amber looked up pleasantly at Eddie, as she dropped her fork down next to her plate.

"You're hiding something from me."

"What? No I am not!" Amber squealed, dropping her gaze downwards.

"You're humming, and ignoring me Amber." Eddie drawled in an obvious tone.

"If you must know, Sweetie Junior," Amber huffed. "I'm _happy._"

"Oh yeah?" Eddie grinned. "And would you just happen to be happy about whatever you're not telling me?"

"No." Amber exchanged a long glare with Alfie. "If you must butt into my personal life, I am entirely pleased about the lunch date Alfie and I had today. I'm not willing to share any more information." Amber grinned proudly, before glaring, once more at Alfie.

"Whatever." Eddie sighed, grabbing for an apple, and walking out of the dining room, and out the front door.

The sky was bright blue, with only a few spots of white clouds here and there. Spring was nearly half-way done, and Eddie spent many days pondering on how the year had simply slipped out of his fingertips. He pulled out his phone, and sent Patricia yet another quick text, before continuing his tired, lonely trek down the un-evenly paved sidewalk.

After a few minutes in, Eddie was surprised when he heard laughing. More specifically, a girl's laughter. Inching further into the woods, Eddie kept himself hidden behind trees, as he leaned forward and attempted to make sense of the scene in front of him. That was Patricia. Sitting on an old log – laughing. The worst part, she was laughing with another guy. In fact, he was simply a nerdy guy. For a while Eddie had despised Robbie. His glasses were too large for his face, and his voice was too deep for his small, gibberish body. And _now,_ well now he was simply stealing his girlfriend from him.

"Dude. What the hell?" Eddie wrapped a protective arm around Patricia's waist in the minute that it took her and Robbie to calm down from the initial shock.

"Eddie!" Patricia scolded, shoving his arm lightly. "I'll catch you later Rob." Patricia sighed. Robbie nodded lightly before scampering away timidly. "How could you do that?" She shot venomously at Eddie, pulling herself out of his hold. "You scared him away!"

"At least he got away." Eddie spat back. "I don't know how _you_ could do that to _me_!"

"What?" Patricia backed up, and grabbed her bag from her feet, careful to keep Eddie's eyes from seeing its contents.

"You! Him! Sneaking out! Amber was even happy about this! How could you betray me?" Eddie was too raged to notice the look of pure surprise coloring Patricia's face. "I thought you liked me." Eddie turned away, and stormed away.

Patricia swallowed the lump of disappointment in her throat as she watched him disappear, and whispered, "I do."

***o***

"You cheated on him?!" Joy burst through Patricia's door, looks of shock on their faces. "He's Eddie Sweet. For God's sake Patricia! What idiot would cheat on that hot American boy for… Robbie?"

"I didn't cheat on him!" Patricia justified, as she stood up to meet their eye level. "Can I show you something?" The brunette nodded, and allowed Patricia to walk over to her bed. She reached under it, and after fishing around for a while, pulled out a box. "I got him this." Patricia opened the cardboard box, revealing a wrapped up gift.

"And that is?"

"Tons of stuff he wants! Sick Puppies albums, new t-shirts, some crappy football gear. For his birthday!"

"What does that have to do with Bobbie?" Joy sneered, still seemingly unconvinced by Patricia's plead of innocence.

"_Robbie, _was merely helping me. I get that I'm Eddie's girlfriend and all-"

"Actually-"

"Joy shut it." Patricia sneered. "And I get that I should know all this stuff about him, but Eddie doesn't just come out and talk about what he wants. Robbie's in Eddie's French class, and Eddie's willing to talk 'boy' with him. I just figured Robbie could help me. Clarify that what I bought Eddie would be cool with him." Patricia heart sunk at the thought hit her; she may not be able to give him that stuff after all.

"Oh Trixie." Joy sat down on Patricia's bed and ran a hand supportively down her friend's back. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah whatever." Patricia groaned casting the present side. "I don't even care. He can make whatever stupid decisions he wants. I couldn't care less."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" She stood up. "At his party?"

"Maybe."

***o***

"The party's over." Eddie growled from his bed.

"I know." Patricia sighed disdainfully. It had been pretty selfish of her to not come. "I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"Well the fact that you couldn't come and apologize earlier doesn't really make me want to see you right now." He sneered back.

"I - I'm sorry." Patricia placed the box containing his gifts down, and sat on the edge of his bed. Unlike all the other times though, he didn't wrap his arms around her, and hold her tight, and allow her to talk. He simply listened. "I can explain."

Eddie flopped onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow, and even though Patricia wasn't positive that he was listening, she still talked. She told him everything, starting with the threat she made if Robbie didn't help her.

"So, here's your stuff." Patricia placed the box on top of Eddie's back, stood up, and walked towards the door. "And by the way." She added. "I _don't_ like you." She smiled in pleasure at how that made him wince. "I love you."

***o***

**A/N: So that's that! Thanks again for the prompt AquaMango. I'm sorry it took so long to write and finish and post and whatever. Life's just been really hectic.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**See you all soon :) **

**~Grace**


	19. When She Bumps Into You

Chapter Eighteen: When She Bumps Into You

**A/N: You guys, I know that I've said this a lot, and that it's been a while since I've flat out told you – but thank you so much. From the bottom of my heart. It means so much to me to see that I have a new follower, or favorite, or especially a review. It's hard to describe how wide it makes me smile, and you all are amazing people. You help make my day, and make writing worth it. I have been blown away numerously by what you say, and your devotion as fans and readers. I realize that I've babbled, and that you've heard it, but I still can't thank you enough. Just know that even if you are silently reading, I appreciate it. You are literally making my day at each word you read or write, and I love you so much for that. You are my second family, which involves participation from everyone, and the fact that I can tell each and every one of you does help out these boards in some way honestly makes us closer. I love you all! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**_When she bumps into you…_**

As students began to fade into their classrooms, and the noise in the hallway decreased, Eddie was lost in his own world. Closing his locker, and taking a large bite out of his green apple, he started to make his way towards the door. Barley anyone was watching, no one was listening, and he wasn't weaseling out of a conversation. Perfect time for Eddie time.

He turned the corner, hoisting his bag up on his shoulder, and hanging his blazer on top of that. Smiling slyly to himself, he pushed open the door.

"Ow!" Eddie's hurt expression changed when he saw the culprit; Patricia. Still keeping his "bad-boy" smile plastered to his face, Eddie brushed past her hard, the way she had done to him. This time, though, she didn't ignore him. Patricia scowled as she glared up at him. Still, Eddie couldn't help but laugh. He noticed her lips curve into a small smile, and she finally gave in, laughing along.

"That wasn't funny." She stated matter-of-factly, even though a smile was still coloring her face. "I have like ten seconds to get to class."

"Or not." Eddie shrugged, pushing the door open wider.

"Excuse me?"

"What? You thought I was going outside to get the paper?"

Patricia rolled her eyes, and shook her head lightly. "Eddie time?" By now, nearly the entire house was informed on this, with the acceptation of Victor, who would gladly give Eddie _tons_ of detention if he ever found out.

"Hey, I know you guys think it's stupid, but I find it necessary."

"As much as I'd 'love' to come sneak around the house lazily with you, my dad's not the principal. My parents will kill me if they ever found out this was happening."

"But they won't" Eddie shrugged nonchalantly. "This can be your one day. You've never snuck out with me before, and you don't have to do it again, at least not constantly. Besides, you're late already, I don't think you really want to show up late without an explanation."

"How about this one: My idiot boyfriend can't watch where he's going and rammed into me."

"Or you could use, I'm a klutz and _I _rammed into my _brilliant_ boyfriend."

"Oh Eddie." Patricia giggled. "I could never lie."

"But you could skip class! C'mon!" Eddie cheered, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her outside.

"You do realize that this is a form of kidnapping, right?"

"I am in no way kidnapping you, or harming you so shush."

"Then let go of my arm. You're clenching onto it."

"Was not." He replied, letting go of his hold.

"That's better." Patricia ran her opposing hand up her wrist gently. "At least your strong." She muttered under her breath.

***o***

"What are you doing?" Eddie whined, tossing a pillow at his girlfriend, who sat on the floor of his room, huddled over a book.

"Homework, genius."

"But this is Eddie-time!" He countered.

"And this," Patricia pointed to her work. "Is Patricia time!"

"Since when did you so get _boring_?" Eddie slouched back grumpily.

"I am not boring." Patricia placed her book down next to her, and stood up to join him on his bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders lightly. "Right?"

"When you don't want to be."

"Why are you acting like such a child?" Patricia asked, brushing a few strands of blond hair out of Eddie's face.

"I'm tired." He retorted.

"Then let's sleep." Patricia said in an obvious tone.

"Wait? Now?" Eddie hissed, looking over his shoulder.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Yes now doofus. First off, the only one who would come in here is Fabian, and _possibly_ Nina. Everyone else will just knock. And it's not like we're doing _anything_ other than sleeping."

"Bummer."

Patricia felt her cheeks turn red, and she tried to avoid eye contact with her I-can't-keep-my-mouth-closed boyfriend.

"Well." Eddie filled the gaping hole of awkward. "Let's get to it then." He grabbed Patricia tightly around her waist, and pressed his lips lightly to the back of her neck. "Goodnight."

"Night." Patricia yawned, snuggling into his chest, and drifting to sleep.

**_…Bump her back and make her laugh._**

**A/N: So… what'd you think? And, how was your Thanksgiving everyone?**

**See you all soon! **

**~Grace**


	20. When She Tells You A Secret

Chapter Twenty: When She Tells You A Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis :(**

***o***

**_When she tells you a secret..._**

"First." The robotic voice rang through Eddie's head repeatedly.

He calmed himself down, and managed to squeak out an "oh." He was Patricia's first kiss? Did anyone else know this? He figured Joy did, but if _Jerome_ knew it, Eddie was pretty sure he would have found out a long time ago.

A million thoughts and questions rushed through his head as they continued through their dinner. Boys were scared of her, he was fearless, and Victor ruined absolutely _everything ._But still, these conclusions were nothing in comparison to how nervous he was that he possessed such sacred information. Patricia Williamson, his girlfriend (or so he believed and hoped) had kissed him, and only him.

After Eddie has dropped his plate off in the sink, and disappointedly walked back to his room, he began thinking about what this could mean. Patricia had never been a dater, as if she was waiting for the right person to come along. With this thought in his head, Eddie smiled to himself; she had a _lot_ to learn from him.

***o***

"Okay, Eddie. Truth or Dare?" Jerome smiled with a small smirk on his lips.

"_Truth_." Eddie sighed, running his finger through his hair.

"Aw Eddie you're so boring!" Amber whined from the opposite side of the dining room table. It wasn't frequently that all nine of the Anubis students talked to one another during dinner, and when they did, they were most-likely playing a game.

"He is not!" Eddie heard Patricia typing furiously away, as her talking machine protested this. "No one is stupid enough to take a dare from _Jerome_."

Eddie saw the other girls smiling widely at the red-head. "Actually, thank you Williamson." Jerome beamed. "I know the _perfect_ question to ask him now." She rolled her eyes before shooting him a quick glare.

"Eddie, how many of Patricia's exes intimidate you?"

Eddie felt his eyes go wide and his throat dry up. He _knew_ she had never kissed anyone before him, but had she ever had a boyfriend? Either way he wasn't sure. "Actually Jerry, I'm pretty fearless, so-"

"Well, come on, what about Jack? The huge football player, remember how they used to make out allllll the time?" Joy butt in quickly. Did she know too? Eddie figured she had too, considering how quick she was to defend her best friend. Eddie decided to go along with the act.

"Oh yeah him." Eddie looked down, careful to not slip up and tell the rest of the house that Patricia had never kissed anyone. "I've actually tried to _erase_ those images from my mind, Joy." Eddie gave a fake shutter, obviously amusing the rest of the boys, and relieving Patricia beyond belief.

"Whatever." Jerome sighed disappointedly. "Millington's right, you are pretty boring mate. But anyways, your turn."

"Right, yeah." Eddie continued on with the game, careful to avoid eye contact with Patricia. Had he said too much? Did he seem as if he jumped into their relationship too quick?

***o***

Eddie followed Patricia upstairs silently, careful to not scare her. "Hey Yacker?" He hissed, at her. She turned around quickly, a nervous look on her face. "I was just, um wondering, if…" He trailed off, unsure of how to get the words out.

She smiled lightly at him, before placing her laptop down on the ground, and wrapping her arms around his neck. There was one second when their eyes met, and they could feel the other's breath on their faces before she brought her lips to his.

"If you wanted that second kiss." Eddie finished sheepishly, after they pulled apart. "Uh well goodnight Yacker." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek, and she waved lightly at him, before picking up her laptop and turning towards her door. With a smug smile, she turned her head right, and watched him stroll triumphantly back to his room as she pushed open her bedroom door, ready to fall asleep with the wonderful thought of his lips on her's, fresh in her mind.

**_…Keep it safe and untold._**

***o***

**A/N: Sorry that it took soooo long for me to update guys! I already have a few of them at least started, so I'm hoping to (possibly) get this story finished before the third season starts, but we'll play it by year :) Don't forget to tell me what you thought!**

**~Grace**


	21. When She Looks Into Your Eyes

Chapter Twenty-One: When She Looks Into Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

*****o*****

**_When she looks into your eyes..._**

"Patricia! He's here!" Joy motioned for her red-headed roommate to join her at the window. Reluctantly, Patricia stood up, ignoring the endless un-packing she had to do. "There's Eddie." Joy pressed her tan finger to the window, leaving a smudge. "And there's Mr. Sweet! And Fabes…"

Patricia caught herself off guard. Eddie hadn't necessarily been the thing on her mind today, but he certainly had been during summer-break. _Was he seriously that good looking?_ Patricia felt her mouth open a little bit. She knew her boyfriend was one of the hottest guys in their school, but that didn't seem true until she was seeing him in person.

Her green eyes trailed after Mr. Sweet who collected all of Eddie's bags that he could manage and stumbled up the porch steps of Anubis House. She noticed Fabian run off in another direction, seemingly in a hurry. The cab pulled away, and then it was just Eddie. He picked up the remaining one of his bags and started walking towards the house.

"Well, see you around Joy!" Patricia called over her shoulder, slamming her bedroom door behind her. She darted down the hall, clambered down the stairs, passing Mr. Sweet whom she greeted quickly. Grabbing onto the door handle, Patricia pulled it open hurriedly, running directly into the American.

"I certainly hope _I_ was the one you're in excited about seeing." Eddie laughed. Patricia found her hands lying on Eddie's shoulders, and his around her waist.

"I think so." Patricia responded breathlessly, before bringing her lips to his.

"Three months is too long." Eddie sighed, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Really?" Patricia giggled. "I would figure you'd enjoy these cheesy clichéd, romantic meet-ups every year."

"Well that does sound quite intriguing." Eddie murmured. "But I'd rather not miss you every day."

The end of Patricia's lip curved into a small smile as her eyes found his. She chose the perfect moment to study his every feature. She realized how different he looked this year, and how wonderful he still managed to look as well. His usually spiky blond hair was flattened and darker, making him look more mature, and much less of a trouble maker. His blue eyes were filled with specks of gold and green. She noticed for the first time how great he looked with a large nose. And while she had thought about this often, she once again dwelled on how perfect his mother had to look. It was impossible that he had gained his attractive looks from Mr. Sweet.

Sighing a quick and awkward, "so," Patricia dropped her gaze as she felt Mr. Sweet brush past her and Eddie uncomfortably.

"So," He looked down, with a smug grin on his face. "My dad's not very considerate, of um… excuse me one second." Eddie gave her a quick wink, before dropping his hold around her and calling to his father, who was already walking swiftly away, "You could have made yourself at home for just _five_ more seconds!"

"Or, you two could just get a room." Jerome muttered, as he walked past them, with the _Amazing Alfredo_ at his heel.

"Actually that's not too bad of an idea Jerry." Eddie teased, placing a soft kiss on Patricia's forehead, and then leading her inside.

**_…Don't look away until she does._**

***o***

**A/N: I know it hasn't been toooooo long…. But it feels like forever! I need to start staying on top of things :) Also, I realize that the prompt wasn't too clear in this one, but I still hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought!**


	22. When She Misses You

Chapter Twenty-Two: When She Misses You

**A/N: Oh my God you guys! I can't believe we've hit over the 100 mark. You have all made this story worthwhile, and I can't tell you how much it means to me. And, don't worry I haven't forgotten you all individually :) I'm going to have a long (most-likely boring) end chapter that will consists of me spilling out my eternity of thanks to you all personally. I love you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_When she misses you..._**

"_Yes dear?_" By the tone of Eddie's voice, Patricia could tell he was not only clearly annoyed, but extremely tired too.

"Oh crap, sorry – it's like three in the morning over there, isn't it?"

"Four, but whatever." Eddie sighed from the other side of the phone. "So, what's up?"

"I just called to say hi," Patricia explained shyly. Eddie found himself grinning widely.

"Who's the sap now?" He teased.

"Still you, doofus." Patricia shot back.

"Yeah, so what's up?" Eddie rubbed his eyes tiredly, and got out of his bed. He shuffled downstairs, keeping his phone pressed against his ear.

"How many days?" Patricia's simple question was just enough for Eddie to understand, she had been asking this for the past two and a half months.

"13, the luckiest number ever." Eddie replied sarcastically as he fished through his kitchen fridge for food.

"It's my lucky number right now." Patricia felt her cheeks burn, immediately making her drop her gaze to the floor, even though she was London and he was in New Jersey, and it was impossible that he could see her. "You know I miss you." She added after a moment of silence.

"Yeah I know." Eddie swallowed his large bite of cold pizza, "Even though I'm starting to believe that you are simply missing human civilization."

"Well, my parents are here." Patricia retorted lamely.

"But Piper's not, and Joy's away, and Nina's in America, and Amber's who knows where, and-"

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks for making me feel better though." Patricia rolled her eyes. "It's not even fair you know?" Patricia dropped her volume. "I mean, Piper's on vacation with her boyfriend and his family – and I'm not even allowed to visit you."

"You parents just want to know me before we stay together, that's all." Eddie shrugged.

"I _told_ them, you're the Principals son!"

"Yeah, babe, I'm not sure that I'm really the picture perfect nerdy, good-guy Principals son."

"Well they'd think even _less_ of you if they met you, so that was my one attempt to keep them from meeting you."

"Don't worry Trix." Eddie joked. "I can send my identical twin brother. He plays the violin in Carnegie Hall every other day, and gets 150% on all of his tests. We're opposites!"

"That. Isn't. Funny." Patricia groaned through gritted teeth.

"But seriously, I want to meet your parents, and I want them to meet me, and I want you to meet my mom, but until we can get that all figured out, I think I should spilt my time up next summer. Half with mom in America, and half with dad and you in England."

"Okay." Patricia sighed. "Well, I'll see you soon. And promise to call you when you're not staying awake on frozen pizza, yeah?"

"What if I told you it's a hoagie?"

"I would tell you that I don't care, you eat too much junk for me to tell the difference."

"It's pizza." Eddie smiled as he rolled his eyes. "But, uh, yeah I'll call you later… love you."

"Love you too." Patricia hung up with a sigh. After placing her phone down on her bedside table, she sat there silently, staring at her red bedroom wall in front of her. She wasn't sure what to make of the bottomless pit feeling in her stomach. After all, she had never been in a real relationship before, and it was suddenly proving to be more wonderful, and yet much harder than she had expected.

In stories, movies, and even most of her friend's lives, summer was the time to be with your boyfriend. During the summer you didn't have school that would be weighted down by your time together. Instead, you two hung out in the warm night air, close together, listening carefully to the crickets. Your parents were forgotten, and eventually they would give up and let you see the boy every day. Sure, Patricia _lived_ with Eddie, but she wanted to hang out with him somewhere surrounded by no one, in perfect serenity, absorbed entirely in each other.

She used to convince herself that she would never act like a stupid girl, and miss her boyfriend, but this felt entirely different. She wasn't used to not seeing him every day. She hadn't held his hand in three months, and the anticipation was killing her.

It still remained difficult for her to place the feeling in her stomach, but she concluded that she missed him more than she should.

Her own plan for fixing things was sought out immediately. So, with a somewhat satisfied smile on her lips, and an ounce of happiness filling the empty feeling in her stomach, Patricia stood up, and walked downstairs for breakfast and a very stern talk with her parents.

**_…She's hurting inside._**

***o***

**A/N: Well that was definitely NOT my best one yet, but I'd still love to hear what you guys thought! Thank you all again so, so much, and merry 10 days 'till Christmas! **

**~Grace**

**P.S. Look out for my possible Peddie Christmas story or stories that may be coming! See you all soon! ;)**


	23. When You Break Her Heart

Chapter Twenty-Three: When You Break Her Heart

**A/N: I was initially not going to do this... and after you read it you might understand why I didn't know how to write it, and why I wrote it the way I did. I hope you guys like it though... I surprisingly do! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis… 'cause if I did, I'd make it VERY clear in the season three trailers that Eddie and KT are step-siblings and will NOT on ANY occasion ever being ruining my Peddie babies. LIKE EVER. **

***o***

**_When you break her heart..._**

_"This fighting's just not good for us, you know that, right?"_

_"Everyone fights!"_

_"But ours is constant."_

_"Just spit out what you have to."_

_"I think we need to you know, maybe take a break?"_

_"A break." Patricia shook her head. "You mean just stop seeing each other."_

_"Well… um no."_

_"Eddie, that's what happens. Breaks turn into months, into years, into forever. I may not be as experienced as you in relationships but I know that much."_

_"Then we'll hang out as good friends!"_

_"Uh sure." Patricia scoffed. "That's even more far-fetched. Nether of us will be able to hang out normally together."_

_"Do you want to, then-"_

_"I don't even know why I'm bothering. You already said you don't want us." Patricia quickly turned on her heel, and swiftly walked out of his room, slamming the door behind her._

***o***

It was like an incessant and horrifying tape that continued to replay through Patricia's mind. As hard as she tried to rid it from her memory it seemed physically impossible. Sure, she had moved on. In a way. She had settled down, she was dating someone. But seven years later, Eddie still remained in her mind. He was like a permanent marker. As hard as she tried to get him away, she couldn't. He was stuck there, in the back of her mind forever. She knew it should have been easy for her to forget about him. He was her first boyfriend, after all. But she wasn't like any other girl. She didn't jump from guy to guy after wards.

She knew honestly when someone was right for her. Which was why she was only on boyfriend #2. She didn't have any other experiences to override her relationship with Eddie. And she was learning to accept the fact that he was just the beginning.

She continued to tell herself that everything happened for a reason. Eddie broke up with her, and she realized that she was capable of moving on and loving someone else. Now, she had James to come home to everyday, James who held her when she was upset, and James who came with her to her parent's holiday parties. And although she never admitted it to anyone, sometimes when she walked through that door, their fingers intertwined, she would just picture that it was Eddie. The way it had been for one year. And one year only.

The two of them had tried so desperately after their break up to be friends. It was hard, and extremely awkward but they tried because they didn't have much of an option, living in the same house and all, and in order to not strain their friendships with their other housemates. And it was rare, but even to this day, they occasionally texted each other. Sometimes it was for advice, but generally it was if they just wanted to say a quick hi to each other. But she knew he had gone back to America for college, which totally ruled out any ideas of ever visiting him. Which she was sure she would try if he were still in England.

The thing that really bothered her though, was how un-bothered she was by the fact that she was thinking constantly about a boy her boyfriend knew nothing about. It felt almost normal, wanting Eddie around her. But she knew it wasn't right. Especially because she was still slightly nervous about having him around. She hadn't realized how fragile she was until their breakup. If he broke her heart again, she didn't know what she would do.

She would crumble. Her world would come crashing down.

***o***

It wasn't long into her mother's 'oh so wonderful Christmas party' that Patricia was incapable of handling herself. Her arm was looped through James's when she first noticed the picture. Hanging on her mother's wall, was a small 3 by 5 that she had never noticed. Of course it was impossible to find a specific picture in the mess of all of them on the wall. But there it was. Her arms around his shoulders from behind, the beach in the background. It had been the best vacation she had ever taken. Their second summer together, when her family had flown to America with Eddie. She had realized how much she loved him on that beach.

She didn't say anything to James, but just silently slipped her arm out of his, and went outside into the cold December air. Hugging her waist in an attempt to keep herself warm. She blamed herself for being so confused, but she couldn't help it. The memories of Eddie were getting more constant, the less she heard from him. She tried to be happy near James, and she knew it was wrong to even be thinking about Eddie, but the feeling in her gut was a mix of never wanting to see the bad boy American again, and wanting him to hold her and hug her, and kiss her the way he used too.

She jumped suddenly when her ringtone cut through the silent night air. She rummaged through the small handbag she brought with her, and quickly pulled out her phone. It only a took a second for her heart to stop when the name appeared on the screen.

Maybe it was ironic that Eddie was calling when she most needed him. But what was more surprising to Patricia, was that James hadn't come after her. She quickly disregarded the slight happiness she felt at the realization, and pressed the answer button on her phone. Drawing in a sharp breath, and ignoring the snow that started to fall, she pressed her ear to the phone, and prepared herself for whatever stupid thing she was destined to say to the guy that had a reserved spot that evidently irreplaceable in her heart.

**_The pain NEVER really goes away._**

***o***

**A/N: yeah…. I don't know. I really needed to update the story, so I sorta just through this together. And I obviously cannot write anything dealing with Peddie break-ups… that's a touchy subject. I mean how could you want to split them up?! I just can't… ;) But anyway, tell me what you thought! And thanks to guest… I've been reading your recent comments, thank you for your kind words and liking my story so much! It means a ****_lot_**** to me! Merry belated Christmas!**

**~Grace**


	24. When She Says 'It's Over'

Chapter Twenty-Four: When She Says 'It's Over'

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**A/N 1:Hey Emma! For all of you who don't know my friend, Hungergames811... I have good news. I convinced her to watch Season three, so she's been watching season one and two on , adn texting me all of her questions which I (am very gladly responding too) so the good news, is we've got a new Sibunanator on board! :) (P.S. you know Microsoft Word is old when it doesn't recognize the word texting...)**

**A/N 2: This is the longest chapter so far! And, don't worry… I threw in a happy ending for all of you who were upset by the last chapter ;) ALSO! I was trying really hard to get all of these up before season three starts, but we didn't have internet for two days and that put me behind schedule. But good news, I've got them all written, so now I'll just be posting at least two a day! Anyway… ignore my incessant chattering and read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis **

***o***

**_When she says 'it's over'..._**

Eddie's arm was slung over the back of the couch. Not too close to make anything awkward, but definitely enough to make him comfortable. KT was beautiful, he'd give her that. She had a perfect smile, and curly black hair that worked so well with her dark skin. She was smart too, and an excellent Sibuna partner. But that was the problem. She was only a Sibuna partner. He was pretty positive. It was just always so hard to decipher. When he was near his _girlfriend_ and KT at the same time, there wasn't anyone he wanted more than Patricia. But when just he and his fellow American were alone, it was hard to deny the tension. Sometimes he would wish they were more than friends. But Eddie always tried his absolute hardest to shoo those thoughts away, which generally proved to be easy. Most times.

"Eddie?" KT waved her hand in front of his dazed face, laughing shortly after. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." Eddie seemingly shrugged off all of the thoughts clogging his brain, and turned once again to face her. "Okay so the doohickey opens the lock thingy mabober. Got it."

"Sure." KT giggled, placing the key in his hand. "The key opens the passage way. I mean it seems pretty obvious. Right?"

"I guess." Eddie looked down at the heavy metal item in his hands. "I don't think it'll fit, but it makes sense."

"You don't think?" KT looked down disappointedly, but brightened up soon after. "Want to test it out?"

"Now?" Eddie looked around the lounge, where only about three other students were scattered around, fully intrigued by whatever unimportant things they had to do after school. Because in Eddie's opinion, nothing compared to houses that talk and have expensive hidden Egyptian treasure buried underneath of them. "Yeah let's go!" he grabbed at her wrist, pulling her up and outside. After she pulled her bag over her shoulder, KT jogged after him, making their way to the barn that they, with the rest of Sibuna, had discovered only days ago.

"C'mon," Eddie motioned to her with his free hand, silently sneaking behind the shed, and keeping as quiet as possible.

***o***

"Trudy do we have leftovers or wh-" Eddie let out a quiet "oh," as he walked into the dining room to find his girlfriend, clearing away the dining room table. Candles and the red table cloth that he knew she liked, were shoved back into the drawer near the oven, and her curled hair was losing its bounce. The gorgeous black and purple dress, that she wore was being completely ignored as she messily shoved all of the left overs into Tupperware, and plates into the sink.

"Yeah." She shot back. "oh."

"I should, uh…" KT pointed towards the stairs before climbing up them quickly and disappearing into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Eddie suddenly turned into the whiny three year old boy that he captured so perfectly when he was in need of Patricia's forgiveness. She had, unfortunately, been acquainted with this childish side of him quite frequently recently. "We got caught up in some Sibuna stuff."

"Well I was caught up in making dinner." Patricia started scrubbing plates harder. "You know not all guys have girlfriends, who as picky as they may be about not wanting to go to restaurants still cook them dinner." When he didn't say anything back, Patricia clenched her jaw tighter, and then continued. "And most girls don't have boyfriends that ditch them on their _one year_ _anniversary,_ to hang out with another girl."

"This is _exactly_ how I felt last year!" Eddie countered.

"No it's not!" Patricia defended. "Last year, you were entirely oblivious. The only reason I wasn't spending time with you was because _four_ of my friends and I were trying to keep you from being killed-"

"You weren't protecting me, you were solving a mystery, not guarding the new American."

"You're the freaking Osirian Eddie! Sure it wasn't intentional, but if Senkhara had known who you were, what you were…" Patricia shook her head. "And besides who do you think woke you up when you were about to be marked? Fabian! We _were_ making sure you weren't getting as caught up in the stupid mystery as us."

"Whatever." Eddie sighed. "But still, it's the same feeling-"

"Look Eddie, if you really felt bad last year, than I have absolutely no idea why you'd _want_ me to feel that way. Plus, last year, you _assumed_ I was seeing someone else. Which is ridiculous…" Patricia trailed off, but once glance at him quickly got her upset all over again. "But in my defence, I _know_ you're hanging out with KT. It actually kind of hurts you know?"

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"No Eddie." Patricia shook her head, trying her hardest to avert her eyes from his. "Sorry's not going to cut it. I mean it was bad before. But you completely forgot about the most important night of our relationship so far. You were too busy sleuthing with another girl. I just can't handle it anymore."

"Isn't this a bit irrational-"

"No! We're over." Patricia placed the last plate on the counter, quietly, and started walking out of the kitchen.

"You're being ridiculous!" Eddie called after her.

"What do you care?" She shouted back, loud enough for stupid KT Rush to know the news. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

***o***

A week went by, with her barley eating, and him stuffing his mouth more than usual. With her being the quietest she had ever been, while still having access to her voice, and him being the loudest, and most obnoxious he could conjure when she was near. It was his best attempt at making her jealous.

If he held Sibuna meetings that involved everyone instead of just him and KT,(which had been attempting, out of pure hopefulness) she didn't show up. But if just he and KT snuck off to solve something else, then she would follow them.

It was almost normal again. He felt like he was getting revenge, and she felt like she was getting there. Patricia assured herself that the hopeless empty feeling in her stomach would be gone soon, and then their rivalry could pick up again. Because in reality they functioned pretty well as the world's cutest enemies. And she wasn't going to argue any extra Eddie time, even if that meant throwing nasty comments at each other constantly.

She was starting to get used to not being able to hold his hand, and flaunt him in front of the more popular girls, but it actually hurt. She was willing to come up with any other possible explanation except that she missed him, but secretly she knew she did. Like a burning desire deep in her stomach that desperately needed him in order to put out the flame.

_Even though that's as stupid as fricken hell._ She constantly reminded herself.

***o***

The faint knocking on her bedroom door made Patricia certain that it was _not_ her hopeless ex coming to apologize again, or any of the guys for that matter. And it wasn't Mara or Joy, because they would've just barged in (it was their room too). Which narrowed it down to either Willow or KT. And since Willow really was more of an acquaintance to Patricia, she figured it just had be KT. Drawing in a sharp breath, and hoping she wasn't making the wrong decision, Patricia called, "c'mon in."

Sure enough, the dark-skinned, frizzy haired, American girl came through the door frame, a shy look on her face, moving her body timidly. "I'm not going to bite." Patricia rolled her eyes and tapped her bed. "Sit, and talk." KT obliged greedily, as if all she really wanted was Patricia's acceptance.

"Um so, I wanted to start by saying I'm sorry for uh, getting in between you and Eddie."

"It's not your fault." Patricia immediately blamed herself for not allowing the _American_ to take the blame. "I got jealous."

"Well, Uh Sibuna's been kind of boring without you. I miss being one of two girls." KT laughed lightly, and then in a joking way turned solemn. "Seriously." After shedding another smile, that Patricia returned lightly, KT continued. "But anyway, today Eddie and I went to the barn, and you were all he was talking about."

"What?" Patricia sat up straighter.

"Yeah," KT grinned. "He was complaining about messing up, _and_ he was asking for my advice. By the looks of it, he misses you much more than he's playing off at. So, um, I think you should talk to him."

"No!" Patricia crossed her arms.

"Just saying." KT shrugged and then stood up off of the red-head's bed. "If you want, I can uh deliver a message."

"Ah so your our own couple counseling owl now?" Patricia laughed.

"How about that you miss him too? But will only talk to him if he gets his butt up here?"

"That should work…" Patricia smiled. "Thanks KT."

"Sure." KT smiled back, happy that she was finally feeling accepted by the Goth of the house. "See you around."

"See ya." Patricia waved lightly as KT skipped out of her room.

She let out a deep breath, before collapsing back onto her bed, and going over exactly what she would be saying to Eddie.

***o***

Patricia looked up from her homework, immediately getting a queasy feeling in her stomach as Eddie entered her room. Brushing her hair behind her ear, and putting her books aside, she stood up, and quickly fixed her skirt. "You getting a bit of déjà vu too?" Eddie asked shyly, with a small grin.

"From the situation or that bottomless pit feeling in my stomach?" She asked.

"So you're nervous?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" She hissed. "Sorta." She added timidly at the end, making sure to keep it as under her breath as possible.

"Okay if we're both nervous, then let's just not be."

"Honestly, you never make sense."

"Seriously. I think we both know why we're nervous…" He looked at her quickly for reassurance of his claim. "And I figure it's for the same reason-"

"Eddie Sweet, nervous?" Patricia smirked. "I thought you were fearless?"

Patricia laughed when he got stuck up in his answer, completely unprepared to answer her question. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards her bed. He sat cross legged at one end, and she hung her legs over the side on the other. It wasn't uncomfortable, or uncommon for them to be here. They generally took this position when they needed to relax. Of course, that stress was generally over homework, but Patricia figured this wouldn't rate as much different.

"I um missed you, and stuff." Patricia surprised herself as the words fell from her mouth, choked up and tangled, but they still managed to come out.

"Really?" Eddie perked up. "KT wasn't just saying that?"

"No! I told her to say that, I mean… I gave her permission to say that."

"Since when are you two friends?"

Patricia looked down at her hands, covered in rings, and her wrists decorated in bracelets, avoiding eye contact with Eddie to the best of her ability. "Since we weren't a couple." She jumped when his fingers brushed past her cheek, and tucked the strand of hair (that secretly was bothering her) behind her ear.

"Look, you two are both amazing girls, in your own, _very_ unique ways." Eddie chuckled, as the nervousness slowly started coming back. "But I don't want to end up like Nina and Fabian, and Joy. I don't need Sibuna to break us up, and I don't want to be trying to get closer to KT because I can't get my thoughts about you straight. And I really don't want it to take _months_ to realize that I'd prefer you over her."

"You were quite an amazing observer last year."

"I am Fabian's roommate, and he does have major girl problems…"

"And I'm Joy's roommate, and _she_ definitely has some… issues." Patricia laughed lightly. "But I really don't want that either."

"So we're cool?" Eddie stretched his arms out to her.

"We're cool." Patricia quickly accepted the hug, holding him close, and feeling so thankful to have him back.

"Oh and, I missed you too." Eddie added, before pressing a kiss to her hair.

Patricia found herself smiling into the crook of his neck, soaking up the feeling of having his arms wrapped around her again, and knowing someone really did care enough about her to come crawling back. And she realized, right there, right then that she would much rather be the cutest couple than the cutest enemies.

**_…She still wants you to be hers._**

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! I actually started by having the chapter end at Patricia and KT's agreement, friendship thing, but after last chapter, I figured I should actually have some real Peddie in there :) And yeah…. Their breakup was ****_a lot_**** like Beck and Jade's in Victorious (in Jade Dumps Beck) 'Cause after realizing that KT would be the perfect person for Patricia to get jealous of, the situation turned a lot into Beck and Jades. Love you all!**

**~Grace**


	25. Stay On The Phone With Her

Chapter Twenty-Five: Stay On The Phone With Her

**A/N: OMA! Guys… you don't understand the appreciation I have for all of you right now. I got the ****_sweetest_**** comments last chapter, and I just, thank you so, so much. It means so much to know that you guys all honestly enjoy my work :)**

**A/N (Side note about the story): The last "section thingy" of it, is from the sixth memory of A Christmas Carol. So this story is dealing with a future circumstance, right around Christmas. It takes place right around break of Patricia and Eddie's fourth year of college. (They attend separate schools)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_Stay on the phone with her..._**

"Hey I heard about your, um grandmother." Eddie frowned when she let out a hopeless sigh, that was somewhere between a cry and moan. "Look babe, I'm really sorry. I promise I'm going to be there as soon as I can."

"You're coming from New Jersey?" She squeaked.

"Of course, and don't try to change my mind, because I'm already in the airport."

"How did you get a flight?" She pressed further.

"I'm Eddie." He shrugged lightly. "And I love you so I'm coming. Besides, we haven't seen each other in months."

"And we were supposed to spend time together…"

"Exactly. Now stop arguing, and let me come, okay?"

"Sure." Patricia shook her head, suppressing both a smile and a cry. "When do you think you'll be here?"

"1 am your time."

"Okay, don't wake me up."

"Okay." Eddie laughed. "You'll be in the hospital?"

"Yeah, we're waiting here until she… until something happens."

"Your grandmother will be perfectly fine, don't worry."

"Promise?"

"I think so." Eddie let out a breath, before grabbing his sort-of "to go" suitcase and handing it to the large woman behind the desk. "So who's we?"

"Mum, dad, Piper, Alex, my grandfather, my aunt, her husband, their son, and my great aunt."

"Where the hell are all of you sleeping?" Eddie waved his thanks to the employee and then took off towards the back of the airport.

"There's a hotel a couple of miles away. Mum and I just volunteered to stay the night."

"And I'll be allowed to stay too?" Eddie heard Patricia repeat the question to her family.

"As long as we're within fifteen feet of each other tonight." Patricia laughed. "Grandpa's not exactly adjusted to modern-day relationships."

"Good thing I brought my tape measurer." Eddie chuckled. In the background, he heard an unfamiliar voice, and a couple of gasps, immediately making his heart beat faster. "Patricia are you okay-"

"Something's wrong." She whispered into the phone.

"It's going to be okay," Eddie assured her, even though he highly doubted it. "I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you." As he continued to rush through the airport, desperate to get to England's Kingston Hospital, he kept his ear pressed to the phone, trying to listen to what was going on over there, and ignore the noise around him.

Patricia didn't answer him, she didn't talk at all in fact, but he continued to stay on the phone with her, the same way she was with him. He wanted to be as available as he could during the situation, even though they were an ocean apart. He figured they were rushing to whichever room her grandmother was being held in, but he wasn't planning on asking.

After six years of dating the hot-headed red-head, he knew for a fact that her family was what crumbled her walls. Sometimes it was the fact that she felt like her parents didn't want either her or Piper, or that they preferred her musically-talented sister over her. Once in a while it was the fact that she had the most annoying cousins, but always felt bad for them because she didn't particularly trust any of her aunts or uncles. But her grandmother was the one person that Patricia loved, and figuring out that she had had a heart attack was probably one of the most straining experiences for Patricia. And Eddie wasn't particularly fond of listening to the girl he loves fall apart, and not be capable of holding her tight, and knowing for a fact that everything would turn out okay.

***o***

"Patricia!" Eddie ran towards her, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Are you okay?" He pressed a couple of quick kisses to her head. "Do you need anything?"

"No." She whispered. "Just stay here, okay?"

"Of course." He told her, holding her as tight as he possibly could. Apart from the several nurses behind the counter, and the few in the hallway, the waiting room was nearly empty. Mrs. Williamson was in a deep conversation with one of the nurses, and only peeled her eyes away for a second when she heard her daughter's name. However, upon figuring out that it was Eddie, she resumed her conversation, and allowed the American boy to attempt to comfort her recently emotionally broke daughter.

"Grandpa's here." She told him.

"Aw," Eddie smiled lightly. "I was hoping to break his rule."

"Don't worry. He's not moving from her side." Patricia explained. "He hasn't for hours. She got worse Eddie. I really don't know if it's going to be okay."

"Hey." Eddie ran his thumb over their intertwined fingers. "Everything will work out." He strayed from saying everything would be okay, because he knew their definitions of okay were very different.

"C'mon." She pulled him over to a section of open chairs by the front door. Once the two were seated, hands still clenched together, and solemn looks still on both of their faces, Patricia started talking. "So what are we going to do?"

"About?"

"Christmas is in two days, we were supposed to be in New Jersey right now."

"So, I'll just spend Christmas with dad, no big deal."

"You sure? I know you don't really like to spend that much time with him, especially your free time, and I don't want it to be uncomfortable. You can go back to America if you want, go spend time with your mum…"

Eddie cut her off with a quick kiss. "I'm not going to leave. This is one Christmas, and you need me here, so I'm staying here."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another embrace that he returned.

***o***

"It's not even fair!" Patricia whimpered, biting down on her knuckles.

"I know baby, I know." Eddie wrapped his arms tightly around her, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. As she buried her face into his blue shirt, and tucked her knees farther up to her chest, Eddie exchanged a worried glance with the rest of her family who were scattered around the hospital waiting room, all teary eyed as well. "Hey Yacker?" Eddie lifted her chin up with his fingers and her eyes met his. "Would you like to go get something to eat, you haven't eaten anything all day."

Patricia shook her head no, but Eddie still stood up, and led her away from the tons of other upset people. "I'm not hungry." She complained, still clutching onto his arm, and keeping her face buried into his shirt.

"You're getting make-up all over my shirt Yacker." Eddie lightly pushed her head away, examining his shirt, which was too dark to notice the mascara, but not dark enough to miss the bright pink smudge of lipstick.

"Sorry," she sniffled. "I'll get you a new one for Christmas."

"Oh no, babe I didn't mean it like that, it's fine, really." Eddie laughed lightly at her cute offer, but couldn't find it in himself to act as if this wasn't a big deal.

"Okay." She sighed, re-burying her face in his shirt.

"But you should probably adjust to the light." Taking her hand, Eddie lifted her head up as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"I was really close to my grandmother, that's all." Patricia smiled faintly. "She tried to talk my parents out of boarding school when I was younger. You know I didn't want to go."

"And if she had managed, then I wouldn't have met you, and you know I can't imagine life without you." Eddie kissed the edge of her lips lightly. "Your grandma's in a better place really, and she doesn't want to see you upset, she wants you to be happy, just like I do."

"I suppose." Patricia shrugged. "Even though it's still not fair."

"I know, but I'm going to do anything to make it up to you. We still have Christmas to look forward to; I don't want that to be ruined for you."

"Thanks Eddie."

"You know I would do anything for you." He nudged her arm lightly before enveloping her in another hug.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Patricia finally smiled for the first time since that morning.

"You have the most gorgeous smile." Eddie traced his finger along her lips, which were still slightly curved. "And you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever met, so of course I'd do absolutely anything for you."

"And you are the cheesiest boyfriend anyone's ever had." She pushed lightly on his chest, and casted her head down, trying to hide the second smile that was on her lips.

"You know, considering the circumstances, I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Then that's your first mistake."

"Someone's starting to feel better." The couple stopped in the middle of the hallway, facing each other. "Hey, you've got some make up right here." Eddie traced his thumbs gently over her cheeks, rubbing off the make up to the best of his ability. "Better."

Patricia's eyes found his for a second, before she brought her lips to his. "I love you." Her voice cracked again as she began to remember her surroundings and her grandmother's death. She continued to kiss him desperately though, her hands cupping his face, and running her fingers through his hair, soaking up the comfort and love that only he can provide her, as tears continued to stream down her face.

**_…Even if she's not saying anything._**

***o***

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! Personally… I liked it, they're easy to right about in the future actually. And I kind of enjoy emotional Patricia every now and then ;) **


	26. When She's Mad

Chapter Twenty-Six: When She's Mad

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_When she's mad..._**

"Hey." "Move!" "Excuse me." "See you later." "Don't talk to me!" "I gotta go." "Sorry." "I'll text you… I can't talk right now!" "Bye." Eddie spewed out anything he could think of off the top of his head, to get people out of his way. He continued to push past the crowd of students trying to leave the school too. Of course, he was going to argue that where ever they were going was minor in comparison to what he was doing . After shoving, and trying hard not to lose his temper, Eddie made it outside. He knew for a fact that she was already gone, but finding her seemed like his best option.

"Eddie!" The American turned around, slightly frustrated when his name was called out. He dropped his scowl, and tried to stay calm when Amber jogged up beside him. As he continued to speed walk towards the house, she managed to (surprisingly) stay up with him, regardless of her heels. "What are you doing?"

Even though he had no desire to listen to her advice, Eddie still answered her. "I'm going to _calmly_ and _rationally_ talk to Patricia."

"Oh yeah." Amber drew in a sharp breath. "She is maaadddd."

"Thanks." Eddie replied sarcastically.

"Um why?" Amber tilted her head, and squinted at him, the thought obviously clogging her brain.

"I don't know." Eddie sighed. "Something stupid, like me or Alfie or gah, I don't know." Eddie waved his hand, as if swatting away something and then ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "okay, think, have I done something stupid recently?"

"How long of a list do you want?"

"Amber! I mean, to her. Have I said something rude or… just stupid?"

"To her? Well, I don't know. You guys never invite me when you have cute moments, or even stupid ones."

"It's our relationship! Why would we _invite _you?"

"If I'm not a part of it then you should know what you've done."

"You're so helpful." Eddie rolled his eyes, and shoved the front door open. "Jerry!" The tall blond stopped when Eddie called his name and turned to face him and Amber.

"Can I help you?"

"Patricia-"

"Upstairs." Jerry smirked when a loud crash from upstairs followed his answer. "Breaking who knows what."

"Great." Eddie groaned. He pushed Amber out of the way lightly and then darted up stairs, both nervous and curious.

"Um h- Wow be careful with the throwing." Eddie put his hands up in surrender, and carefully stepped into her room. "So…"

"So?" She shot back, as she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Breaking stuff."

"So I see. What exactly are you uh damaging lightly?" Eddie kicked the large pieces of glass on the floor away, and walked further into her room.

"Science beakers."

"Wonderful?" Eddie's eyes fell on her handbag that was tossed in a corner by her bed, three other tips of beakers sticking out. "Why?"

"This." Patricia flicked their newly graded science test at him, and sat down on her bed with a moan. Eddie rolled his eyes and then careful to avoid the shards of glass, he sat down next to her and wrapped her in a large hug.

"You got a 43?" He finally asked, looking down at the paper.

"Don't talk about it!"

"Did you study?"

"Sure."

"Patricia."

"A little! I mean, I've always done well in science, so why am I doing worse now?"

"Have you been distracted?" Eddie smirked suggestively.

"Don't be ridiculous." Patricia muttered. "You're the one that looks like a science project." She rolled her eyes at him and pulled harder, attempting to get out of his grasp. "Now let me go, will you?"

"Nope." Eddie pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her tighter. "We can start studying together… if you want."

"I _don't _want." Patricia huffed, finally giving up on struggling to be set free.

"Well I got a one hundred, but…"

"You did not!" She cried, turning her head towards him in surprise.

"I know." He laughed. "I got an 85."

"You are so hopeless." She muttered. "Now _please_ let go."

"No you're mad, I'm gonna hold you until you calm down."

"And when I do calm down?"

"Then we're going to clean up this mess and bring back the science beakers to my dad. You shouldn't have stolen those."

"Then I'm never calming down." Patricia scowled triumphantly.

"That's alright with me." Eddie grinned, hugging her tighter, just to remind her that if she didn't want to calm down and clean up, she was stuck in his arms forever.

**_…Hug her tight and don't let go._**

*****o*****

**A/N: Personally, I didn't think it turned out that bad, but it was sorta hard to write. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought!**

**~Grace**


	27. Call Her At 12:00

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Call Her At 12:00

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_Call her at 12:00..._**

"What the hell could you possibly want, because if Victor hears me, he'll kill us, and if I wake up either Joy or Mara _I _ won't wake up. Ever. So what is so important that you _possibly_ need to have a conversation with me right now?" Patricia hissed into her phone

"It's midnight." Eddie whispered.

"And?" She pushed.

"So I wanted to call and say I love you."

"Eddie. Are you fricken out of your mind?"

"Dunno." He shrugged.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" Eddie cried.

"Riigghtt." Patricia nodded. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Eddie defended himself. "Is it really bad that I wanted to say I love you?"

"You're depriving me of sleep." She groaned.

"Don't you love me too?"

"Yes, I love you, now Go. To. Sleep."

"I'm not sleepy."

"God you are drunk." Patricia sighed, tossing her blankets aside, and slipping her slippers on. "I'll be down in a second."

"Yay." Eddie smiled.

_This should be interesting. _Patricia thought as she snuck past Victor's office and crept down stairs.

"Hi."

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Patricia held her hand over her heart as Eddie emerged from the corner next to the cellar and in between the phone, scaring the crap out of her.

"Nothing." He smiled. "I just figured you'd wake Fabian up so I came out here." Eddie pressed a long kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"So I've heard." She rolled her eyes and pulled him into the living room. "So you're not drunk?"

"Took you long enough to figure out."

"You just don't smell like alcohol." She shrugged. "So what is up with you?"

"I just missed you. We haven't talked since like nine!"

"Three hours ago Eddie." Patricia rolled her eyes, and then sat him down next to her on the couch. "You are such a doofus… A hopeless, idiotic doofus."

"Do you want me to act like I don't care?" He asked

"I want you to act like you care enough to let me get at least six hours of sleep."

"You know, I don't think vampires sleep, ever…"

"Eddie just please be quite." She rested her head on his chest, and curled up near him, desperate to fall asleep, irrespective of which ever form she had to take.

***o***

"Patricia!" Mara continued to poke her friends shoulder. "Wake up please!"

"Get away." Patricia whined, swatting away her hand, still half asleep.

"Wake up! It's four thirty! Victor will be down here to change the furnace soon. You two have to get up!"

"Oh hi Mara." Eddie smiled groggily.

"What are you doing in my room weasel?" Patricia groaned, sitting up and starting to adjust to her surroundings. "Crap! What am I not doing in my room? Night Mara!" Patricia pushed past her friend and darted up the stairs, falling into her bed and back to sleep.

**_…Just to tell her you love her._**

***o***

**A/N: I just don't know I guess this was like a filler chapter because why would Eddie who's sleeps in the room underneath hers have to call her? I don't know… but still let me know what you thought!**


	28. Call Her Before You Fall Asleep

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Call Her Before You Fall Asleep

**To Emma: There's a character in here based off a very… interesting person we know ;) You'll recognize her once you read her nickname :)**

**To Everyone else: This chapter takes place in the future. And even though this is What A Boyfriend should do, I had this idea nagging at me for a while, so I decided to write it, even though Eddie and Pat are married during it. Still, I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_Call her before you fall sleep..._**

"Daddy!"

"Hi pumpkin." Eddie grinned. "What are you doing?"

"Mommy and I are at McDonalds! We've been eating at restaurants this whole week! Did you know mommy doesn't like them? That's why the places we've gone aren't too fancy. She says it because it's expensive and I'm too young, but I really know she wants to save them for when you two go out on dates!" The seven year shouted excitedly into the phone

"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Eddie heard Patricia in the background. "Give me the phone Kate." After some obvious struggling, between the two most hot-headed, determined girls he knew –his wife and their daughter- Patricia finally won. "She meant we're in the kitchen. I've been cooking _a lot_ recently."

"Right." Eddie smiled. "As long as you have left overs in the fridge I don't care."

"Why would you want two week old leftovers?" Patricia asked in disgust.

"Have you seen me eat?"

"Unfortunately." Patricia sighed. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say good night."

"Which is secret code for don't disturb me while I'm watching movies that Patricia doesn't want me to watch, in my fancy hotel room?"

"Haha Yacker." Eddie rolled his eyes. "It's actually ten o'clock here."

"So?"

"I have a meeting tomorrow morning, I need to be awake for it!"

"So this call was really to let us know to not call you for the next twelve hours, as to not disturb your sleep or this so called important meeting?"

"Maybe Kate will be more fun to talk to?"

"I'll cooperate." Patricia groaned. "How's Australia been?"

"Awesome! We should take a trip here; I really think Katie-Kate would like it."

"I would!" Kate pulled the phone from her mom's ear. "Did you know that Nickelodeon has been putting on re-runs of a show called H20? There are mermaids in Australia daddy! But you can't know that 'cause you already love mommy so you can't go swimming with them. Okay?"

"Okay." Eddie laughed.

"But if you see them tell them hi from me!"

"Of course sweetie. Are there any _other_ shows that you like? Maybe… less mermaidish?"

"Yes!" Kate smiled. "I only like re-runs though. Mommy says that's cause they've ruined children's television, so now kids only want to watch shows made fifteen years ago. That's why I like Australia. 'Cause there's this other show called Alien Surf Girls. It's about Aliens that disguised themselves as really pretty teenagers and now they surf in Australia. That's why I want to go there. And can you get me surfing lessons?"

"We'll see Katie-Kate. You're going to have to ask your mother."

"She said yes!" Kate quickly shrieked.

"Did not!" Patricia interjected in the background.

"Don't listen to her daddy. I think the hamburgers are making her loopy." Kate attempted.

"Yeah," Eddie drew in a breath. "I learned a _long_ time ago that not listening to her is a very big mistake."

"Why?" Kate perked up. "What happened?" She glanced over at Patricia, who was smiling proudly at Eddie's last words.

"I'll tell you later, k?"

"Okay." The little girl sighed disappointedly.

"I'll talk to you later angel. I love you."

"Love you too daddy!"

"Okay tell mommy I love her too. I 'll see you both soon!"

***o***

Patricia yawned as the actors on TV continued to droan on about stuff she didn't understand. Maybe she was paranoid about what Kate had said earlier, but still, even she knew that wasn't enough of an excuse for watching H2O, her seven year old daughter's favorite show. As she rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of the show, she twirled the stirrer in her tea around. Honestly, she shouldn't be drinking a caffeinated drink before she fell asleep, because actually drifting off had proved difficult the past week, and would be for the remaining six days of Eddie's business trip.

She jumped when her cell phone's ringtone blared through their house. Careful not to wake Kate up, Patricia put down her tea and ran into the kitchen where she had last left it. "Hi." She whispered into the phone, looking over her shoulder to be positive Kate wasn't going to come running down.

"Hey." Eddie sounded fully awake, which surprised Patricia because she was in the opposite state every morning. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She quickly answered, running for the TV remote and switching channels.

"You're watching home improvement shows?" He laughed. Patricia turned her head back towards the screen, where she found two men banging away stupidly at a piece of wood, while attempting to explain what they were doing in the process.

"Sure?"

"Well," By the sounds of Eddie's rushed voice he was either changing, or eating. Two tasks that took him longer than most men. "I wanted to call and say good morning, because you seemed genuinely pissed to hear that I had a meeting and couldn't be disturbed."

"I wasn't" Patricia defended. "I just, I don't know, I just miss you okay?"

"I know." Eddie sighed. "I miss you guys so much. You really need to start coming with me to these things."

"I can't pull Kate out of school for two weeks two to three times in the school year. Maybe summer ones. Of course even then, I have work."

"So, you can bring your laptop, it won't be that big of deal for you."

"We'll figured it out later." Patricia shook her head. "Unless you just stop going."

"Pfft. I wish."

"When's your meeting?"

"Forty five minutes."

"And what are you doing now?" Patricia smiled at his lack of responsibility. That just happened to be the Eddie she missed.

"Attempting a tie."

"Forget the tie!" She coached in between a laugh. "Have you eaten?"

"I'll grab a muffin."

"You can't function until lunch on five muffins on a normal day." Patricia giggled. "I'm going to get off the phone, and you're going to promise me you'll head right down to breakfast and then get to that meeting a.s.a.p. Got it?"

"Yes dear." Eddie sighed, throwing his tie in a messy pile on the floor. Regardless of how far away Patricia was, he knew she had a way of ordering him around, and finding out if he didn't listen.

"Okay, I love you, I'll call you when I wake up, yeah?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"Miss you."

"Miss you too. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye Yacker."

She pressed the end call button and then letting out a sigh, fell back onto the couch. For a few seconds, she fumbled for the remote, and once it was finally in her grasp, she pressed the 'last channel' button.

**_…and after you wake up._**

***o***

**A/N: There was absolutely no offense meant to any of you H2O or Alien Surf Girls watchers… because I watch those shows too! :) Tell me what you thought about the chapter and Kate! (P.S. Emma, couldn't you see Kate being like this when she was younger?)**

**~Grace**


	29. Treat Her Like

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Treat Her Like

**A/N: Okay to those of you Victorious watchers, I didn't want to make it seem like Beck and Eddie were related, so I basically used the characters of Beck and Jade in this chapter, and named them Avan and Liz… you should probably get that ;)**

**To Emma: I threw a character in there for you. I'll give you a hint… the boy with the bread =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_Treat her like..._**

"Hey, hey…" Eddie jumped off the boardwalk, and onto the beach, a cloud of sand flying up around him. "Hey." He took Patricia's left hand in his, and slung his right arm over her shoulder.

"Hi." She laughed skeptically.

"These." He turned her around. "Are my cousins; Josh and Avan."

"Wassup!" The shorter of the two boys, Josh, followed in Eddie's footsteps, jumping over the boardwalk rail and landing smoothly on the ground.

"Yeah." Avan grabbed onto the lower pole, and pushed himself underneath, feet touching the ground before he let go. "I don't risk my life stupidly at beaches."

Patricia laughed. "Eddie's willing to risk his life stupidly on any occasion. She ruffled his hair with a smile on her face.

"Ha, dissed by your girlfriend! In an extremely believable British accent!" Josh cracked up. "I like her."

Patricia rose her eyebrow at him and quickly looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone else he could've been talking to. Although she highly doubted it. "I don't see your girlfriend around here." She countered.

"Well, that's because…" Josh let out a defeated groan.

"Man, I think she is British, just to let you know." Avan patted Josh's back sympathetically.

"Are you?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "No. Not only did I move to England, by she's only been speaking in a British accent. What do you think?"

"Well." Josh shrugged. "There are plenty of girls here that would be willing to go out with you. It could have been a jok-"

"There are plenty of girls here what?" Patricia looked at Eddie, a scowl forming on her face.

"Hey there are guys here that have been drooling over you all afternoon."

"That's because I'm in a bikini, and British. Guys haven't been drooling over me, they've been staring dumbfounded at me like I have ten heads."

"Whatever babe." Eddie kissed her cheek. "Keep in mind that you're the girl who's with me."

"Mmhhm." Patricia kicked the sand at her feet defeatedly, although she would never admit that he had won.

"C'mon." Eddie dragged Patricia further down the beach where their families were already setting up. "You should meet Avan's girlfriend." As they got closer to the umbrellas, and numerous towels, marking the "Miller/Williamson territory" Patricia spotted the girl immediately. Her skin was pale, which completely contradicted with her dark black hair. She was rubbing sunscreen over all of the skin that was showing with her black bikini and shorts on. She didn't seem intimidating to Patricia, she seemed almost normal. It was almost like a relief from her Joy who is too emotional, her Mara who is a genius, Nina the nerd, and her best friend, Amber, the diva.

"Hey." Patricia pulled Eddie down with her, onto the towel next to the one Avan's girlfriend was sitting on.

"Do I know you?"

"Okay." Patricia looked over at Eddie, who merely shrugged. "I'm Patricia."

"Liz."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I don't really do nice greetings."

"Neither does Patricia." Eddie sighed. "She dumped milk on my head because I was bet into dancing with her. Liz's head perked up and she turned quickly to Patricia.

"Seriously?"

Patricia shrugged. "And dumped water on two of my now best friends."

"One's annoying and perfect and one's ditzy and hopeless?" Liz started hard at Patricia, but the growing excitement in her features was undeniable.

"Oh yeah." Patricia laughed.

"I've been there." Liz turned back towards the ocean, and continued to apply the sunscreen.

"Hi." Avan laid a hand on her shoulder and crouched down next to her, placing a long kiss on her lips that she returned. As this continued, Patricia exchanged a look with Eddie uncomfortably, which just made him smirk more. "You guys having fun?"

"She's better than Vega." Liz shrugged.

"Um… great?"

"You guys want to hit the ocean?" Eddie asked.

"Oh-"

Liz cut Avan off. "I don't swim in the ocean."

"…why?" Patricia asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped.

"Liz." Avan warned.

"You know what happened to me in the ocean in thir-"

"But they don't." Avan motioned to Patricia and Eddie. "Please?"

With an eye roll, and a scowl Liz quickly explained; "When I was eight… a dolphin chased me. It was harassment."

Patricia smiled. "There won't be dolphins. C'mon."

"No!"

"Liz, just put your feet in. Even if there are dolphins, they can't get to you if your ankle deep."

Liz complied, but still complained about both dolphins and how much she disliked twins the entire way down to the water. As they got closer to the glistening blue ocean, the two couples split up in different directions, seeming to forget about the others.

Patricia and Eddie spent their first few seconds laughing at the whines coming from Liz before jumping into the ocean themselves. While Liz and Avan stayed ankle deep, and absolutely no further, Patricia and Eddie got themselves wrapped up in a childish and yet enjoyable splashing war. As he used his arms to propel whatever amount of water he could towards her, she hopelessly flailed her limbs about in an attempt to even get a single drop of water on his face. "Okay that's it." Eddie declared. "I won, and you can't splash so you're going under."

"Eddie, what are you- No Eddie!" Patricia pleas didn't even make Eddie think twice about what he was doing. In a second his left hand was on the small of her back, and his other around her neck lightly, and she was under the water's surface. "Are you kidding me?" Patricia spat once she had finally been let go of, come up for air, and fixated her vision on her shirtless boyfriend who was grinning like a three year old child. While even Patricia would admit that splashing was not her strong point, she had absolutely no difficulty hitting his arm repetitively, a smile still plastered on both their faces. (Even though Eddie was ready to wince in pain when she wasn't looking.)

"Okay you can stop now." Eddie pleaded, grabbing onto her wrists and leading her deeper into the water.

"I should drown you or something."

"That's not very kind."

"I know weasel. That's why it's called _revenge_."

"I could dunk you again." He warned, raising an eyebrow, and smiling when she covered her smirk with a scowl. "Hey you know what we should try?"

"What?" She groaned instinctively.

"That thing Percy and Annabeth did."

"What 'thing'?" Patricia asked skeptically.

"Did you not read the Heroes of Olympus?

"Sure I did." Patricia shrugged. "Percy and Annabeth do lots of things, like Annabeth tackling him to ground, and kissing. The two are easily confused."

"Mmhmm." Eddie smiled. "Remember the last book? They kissed underwater…"

"We aren't demigods stupid." She flicked his head. "I am _not_ kissing you underwater. There are disgusting things in the ocean and personally I feel that being above water actually sorta helps me from dying when I'm kissing you."

"Fine." Eddie winked. "Here it goes." Ignoring Patricia's disapproval once more, he dunked them under the water, bringing his lips to hers. "Well that was short." Eddie sighed disappointedly the second they came above the surface.

"You idiot!" Patricia tried her hardest to stay mad at him, but it seemed so impossible when he was grinning so cutely. Shaking her head, and trying to hide the smile and laugh she felt coming on, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you." She whispered, barley audible, but plenty loud enough for Eddie to hear her.

After the initial shock, of _Patricia hugging him_ and then telling him, for the first time, that she_ loved him_, Eddie regained his "cool" enough to tell her he loved her too. "so much," he repeated, hugging her closer and trying to capture the amazing feeling of her in his arms, both knowing, for the first time, for real, that they loved each other.

**_…she's ALL that matters to you._**

***o***

**A/N: The difficulty of writing this chapter was that Eddie always treats her like she's all that matters to him… so it was more of this idea that I had wanted to write about earlier and just threw in there for fun. I hope you liked it!**

**~Grace**


	30. Tease Her

Chapter Thirty: Tease Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_Tease her..._**

"Oh my God! It is so fricken fluffy!" As Eddie pushed open the door of the old, worn-out, down-town shop, Patricia ran over to a stuffed llama. "Eddie! Feel this thing." She shoved the animal in his face, it's fur covered butt facing him.

"I'd rather not." He pushed it down, silently agreeing with her – it _was _soft.

"But it's adorable!" She protested.

"And you're Patricia." Eddie gave her a confused look as he said this. "So I'd prefer it if put the animal down, helped me shopped for my mom's birthday gift, _and_ gave me back my girlfriend."

"What?" Patricia pouted as she placed the stuffed animal back on its shelf. "A girl can't like stuffed animals?"

"Well _you_ can't!" Eddie tugged on her hand, pulling her deeper into the store. "You're Patricia."

"Your point being?" Patricia sighed, pulling her hand away from his, and crossing her arms as she continued to walk beside him.

"You don't like cute things! You wear fish net tights, and black clothes, and 'batter shoes.' You wear leather jackets, and say threatening things. You get in trouble a lot… you just don't seem like the sort of person who cuddles with stuffed animals." Eddie shrugged nonchalantly, as he absent-mindedly picked things up, and put them back down.

"There's actually a lot you _don't_ know about me." Patricia replied in a prideful tone. "And I'd rather keep it that way."

"I thought we weren't keeping things from each other. _Remember?_"

"Secrets. We're not keeping secrets from each other Eddie. But I'm allowed to have personality traits, and hidden likes and talents that you will slowly discover."

"Like the fact that you love fluffy stuffed llama's?"

"Like that I actually find some things in the world cute instead of being a jerk to everyone and everything."

"I already figured that out." Eddie grinned mischievously.

"'Cause I kiss you." Patricia mimicked in her best boy voice, and rolling her eyes, forcing Eddie to laugh.

"I was going to say because your friends with all of the girls at Anubis House – but whichever reasoning you want."

"Shut up Eddie. You know that's at least what you were _thinking_."

"Oh babe, you know me so well." Eddie drawled in his sexiest tone, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"There are people here doofus." Patricia pushed on his chest, forcing him to back up.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes as she slipped his arms around her waist, and continued walking through the store. "I want to get back onto that fluffy llama, if you don't mind."

"Ugh." Patricia scoffed. "What more do we have to talk about?"

"You're a girl!"

"I actually figured that out my own thanks." After shooting him a quick smirk, she added, "I thought it might be just _one_ of the reasons you like me."

"Haha Yacker…. I'm being serious. You're actually into adorable things, like you've been sympathetic, and understanding, and drawn to stuffed animals… and out of character!"

"Um, if you think about it, I've been me the entire time – there are just incidents that open you up to the truth." Patricia stated matter-of-factly.

"Still – I can't believe you are such a little girl at heart." Eddie laughed, nudging her arm lightly.

"Please be quiet Weasel. There's a reason everyone else doesn't know that I actually have a liking to stuffed animals. And I'd prefer it was kept that way, if you don't mind."

"Keeping secrets is my middle name." He reassured her.

"Seriously Eddie." Patricia begged. "Don't tell anyone."

"Promise." Eddie kissed the tip of her nose lightly. A gesture she swore she hated, but he knew she appreciated a lot.

***o***

"Yes, yes, yes, yes… Touchdown!" Eddie threw his fists in the air, a wide smile on his face, but kept his eyes glued to the tv screen.

"You are such a moron." Patricia laughed as she repositioned her legs over his lap, and kept her back pressed against the arm of the couch.

"For liking football?"

"For acting like a moron."

"I'm just a little excited."

"Sure." Patricia breathed dramatically.

"C'mon, seriously, pay attention. It'll help."

"Eddie." Patricia smiled lightly at him. "I don't want to watch American football. It's not going to help me win tackling you, and we all know you put it on for your own enjoyment."

"We're the only ones in here, so who's _we?_"

"Don't try to protect your name." Patricia patted his arm. "You can watch, and I'll just be over here, hanging out with Edward."

"You named your llama Edward?" Eddie scoffed. "Don't you mean Edison?"

"Aw you're sweet. But don't worry I know what your name is Sweetie Jr." She waved the stuffed animal in his face again. "And I know what his is too."

"I can't believe I bought that for you."

"I paid for it!"

"Then I can't believe I let you buy it."

"Do you really want me to start complaining about the loads of crap you bought?"

"Not really."

"Good then go back to watching heavy, sweaty men squish each other," Patricia pet her llama lightly, and then looked over at the screen and her boyfriend. " the painful grimacing noises they make are kind of funny."

**_…and let her tease you back._**

***o***

**A/N: I wrote this chapter a verrrryyyyy long time ago, the day that my friend and I walked around town and went to a tiny shop. There was this amazingly FLUFFY llama there that we both fell in love with... and she bought it. It was sorta OOC of her, so I decided to switch it around and write it for Pat. Tell me what you thought!**

**~Grace**


	31. Stay Up With Her All Night

Chapter Thirty-One: Stay Up With Her All Night When She's Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_Stay up with her all night when she's sick _**

"Patricia?" Eddie yawned, rubbing his eyes again, and taking a sip of soda.

"Shhh!" She scolded. "What are you doing here?"

"It's kind of efficient to have a room right across from the kitchen." Eddie squinted. "What are you doing? Trudy said you were sick."

"I am doofus." Patricia turned the TV on, and quickly turned the volume down. "That's why I can't sleep."

"I thought sick people slept _forever?" _

"Well then lucky them." Patricia coughed. "I can't fall asleep when I'm sick."

"You're staying up all night?"

"Probably-" She shrugged.

"Awesome! Lets have a sleepover!" Eddie hopped over the couch, a smile on his face.

"No, Eddie you really don't have to-"

"Seriously Yacker it'll be fun! What ya got?" he asked excitedly referring to the DVD set in her hands.

"Uh, nothing." Patricia put her arm behind her back quickly.

"You are giving those to me." Eddie laughed, jumping up from his spot and grabbing her around her waist.

"Here" She shoved them at his chest. "Just _be quite please!_"

"Twilight?" Eddie scoffed, looking through the four cases.

"Yeah I got the new set from Joy for my birthday. We used to watch these all the times before she… Nevermind. You don't have to watch if you don't want to. Seriously."

"Why are you so against hanging out with me tonight? If we get caught, then we get caught! I'm pumped. This is going to be fun."

"Whatever." Patricia rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch after putting _Twilight_ into the DVR. "If you want to watch then you can."

"I want to." He said triumphantly. "Let me make popcorn and then I'll be back in a second."

***o***

_"Marry Me."_

_"Change Me."_

Eddie scoffed once again. It was only about five minutes into _Eclipse_ and Edward and Bella were already making out. Even though he was pretty positive that Patricia knew he thought this was stupid, he didn't say anything.

But it _was_ stupid.

The one thing that he was enjoying, was the fact that Patricia was sick and helpless, and seemingly okay with him wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and having her rest her head on his shoulder. Plus, he was happy that they were laughing at some of the obviously stupid things,(even to twihards) together.

Regardless of how extremely stupid the movies had been, Eddie wasn't going to complain. His arms around his girl, food in his mouth, and a both horrific and yet romantic movie playing in front of them in the middle of the night, when she was willing to let him kiss her, and Victor was unlikely to find out.

And if he did… Eddie was totally okay with detention. Especially with Patricia. And especially since they were together.

And both (semi-secretly) fans of the Twilight saga.

**_…and watch her favorite TV show or Movie with her... even if you think it is stupid._**

***o***

**A/N: I just watched the first episode of season 1, where Pat and Joy talk about a Twilight marathon, and also just watched Eclipse… so there's my sorta explanation! Tell me what you thought! Of the story... not my failed explanation ;)**

**~Grace**


	32. Give Her The World

Chapter Thirty-Two: Give Her The World

**A/N: Another future one! (I've been enjoying those) You get to read about the living hell Eddie went through four months before their lovely daughter Kate was born :) Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_Give her the world..._**

"I don't fit in anything anymore!" Patricia whined, tossing almost everything out of the three drawers of her clothes that occupied Eddie's bureau.

"You look great." He assured her from their bed, where he was barley awake.

"Five months in Eddie!" Patricia pointed to her protruding stomach. "I have an entire four months left and I already can't put anything on."

"Okay we'll go buy maternity clothes. No big deal." Eddie re-buried his face in the white pillow, letting out a tired groan soon afterwards.

"I can't leave if I'm not wearing anything." She spat. "I hate you. This is _all_ your fault."

"Don't you dare blame – yeah it's my fault." Eddie sighed, looking once again at his pregnant girlfriend.

"We could've at least gotten married." She pouted.

"Hey we will."

"I know that genius! There are more important things in the world than marriage. God keep up, what the hell am I supposed to wear?"

"Okay, first." Eddie got out of bed and started rubbing her shoulders. "Calm down. And second," he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I have a pile of old, big shirts that I wear to bed. Just steal those."

"Fine." Patricia walked out of his hold and started rummaging through the pile he pointed to. "These are all so ugly!" She complained.

"Offensive," Eddie rolled his eyes. "And I told you their _old_. Here" He handed her a navy blue one that was sitting, still crumpled at the bottom of the drawer. "Wear this, you look amazing in blue."

"I look like America and Britain puked all over me." Patricia motioned to her red hair.

"America and Britain will be puking all over us soon." Eddie placed his palm on her stomach, showing that he was referring to their un-born child.

"Great!" Patricia spat. "Way to turn my day into sunshine!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Eddie held up the shirt again. "Just yesterday you told me that blue was your, uh 'color.'" Eddie air quoted color.

"Yesterday was a different day!" She barked.

"Man do I love your raging hormones." Eddie sighed. "Only four more months." He reminded himself under his breath. "Okay chose whatever shirt you want, I'll be in the kitchen."

"No you will not." Patricia crossed her arms. "I want seafood. Now."

"You hate seafo-"

"Stop yelling at me!" She pouted. "I want seafood."

"Okay change quickly and then we can go to Red Lobster. Deal?"

"Why?" She whined, stamping her foot down.

"Patricia Williamson," Eddie warned.

"I hate you." She sighed, shoving him out of the bedroom and locking the door behind him. She quickly pulled the shirt over her head, and ran a hair brush through her wet, stringy red hair.

***o***

"These clothes are for old ladies." Patricia held up a pile of maternity clothes from a nearby shelf. Eddie restrained himself from reminding her that she wasn't a teenager anymore, because he had learned the hard way that telling a pregnant Patricia that she was old, was _not_ pretty.

"Here" Eddie handed her a pile of plaid shirts. "you also look adorable in plaid."

"Shut up." She groaned, snatching the clothes from his hand, and a few other available things and stalking to the changing room.

Eddie shook his head tiredly. He loved her more than he thought possible, but that didn't stop the fact that she was so damn annoying when she got to rule over him. And he learned quickly that that was the idea in a pregnant woman's mind. You get her fat she gets to take complete control over you for nine months. Then, after slaving away for her, she immediately feels like the baby cares more about her than you, and you become the third wheel. But really, Eddie didn't mind that much. What he was entirely focused on was getting these upcoming months of torture over with.

"Hey Yacker?" He called after minutes of no noise from her. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up!" She commanded. "I'm trying stuff on."

"Are you going to show me the clothes after you put them on?"

"No. I look so awful in everything."

"You're pregnant." He reminded her.

"Oh so that automatically makes me ugly?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Just keep your voice down, and come out whenever you're ready. I'll wait silently over in a corner or something."

"Finally." She groaned. Eddie let out a deep sigh before walking over to an available bench near the changing rooms and pulling out his phone. He figured he now had time to text people back, because Patricia hadn't been very fond of him ignoring her for his phone recently.

"What are you doing?" There was Patricia, her hands on her hips, glaring down at him.

"Nothing." He quickly put his phone away. "Find anything you like?"

"Sure." She shoved the pile of necessary clothes towards him. "I hate them all." She reminded him as they walked towards the check-out counter.

"Hi ma'am." The young boy at the counter greeted the couple. "Are you a frequent customer here at Walmart?"

"Don't you think if I was I would look worse than this?" She pointed to the old shirt of Eddie's she was wearing.

"Okay," Eddie butted in, pushing Patricia behind him. "Sorry about her." Eddie shot Patricia a glare. "She's uh… hormones." He sighed.

"No problem." The boy continued smiling. "That comes to a total of $50.99"

"What the hell? I barley bought anything!" Patricia complained.

"That's a good price." Eddie assured her. "Thank you." He handed the cash to the boy, took their bag from his hands, and then grabbed onto Patricia's wrist pulling her outside. "What was that?" He burst once the automatic doors closed behind them.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I just really hate this." A tear ran down her cheek. "I can't control what I say or do or want-"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Eddie took her in his arms. "Please stop crying."

"I can't" she complained.

"For me?"

"You're not making it any better." She spat.

"And she's back!" Eddie cheered, placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you, and you're going to be a great mother. You know that right?"

She nodded lightly. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"Love you." She added, as if he could ever forget that underneath her scowl and short temper, she loved him more than anything.

**_…and let her wear your clothes._**

***o***

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! Personally… you could not pay me enough money to spend time with a pregnant Patty ;)**


	33. When She's Bored And Alone

Chapter Thirty-Three: When She's Bored And Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_When she's bored and alone..._**

"Hey Trixie!" Jerome poked his head into the living room, a childish grin on his face, and his bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Hi." She mumbled, not tearing her eyes off of the magazine in her hands.

"Hi TrixiePixie!" Alfie cheered, joining his best friend at the living room entrance.

"Never call me that." She spat, still fully interested in her magazine.

"Hey Yacker!" Eddie joined the boys, his greeting, immediately making Patricia look up and smile at him.

"Hi Weasel." She returned, both of their eyes meeting.

"Wha?" Alfie slumped his shoulders. "_He_ can call you _Yacker _ but I can't call you _TrixiePixie?_"

"No that's stupid. You make me sound like Tinkerbell."

"Man you're critical. I don't know what's wrong with adorable fairies." Jerome said.

Patricia placed her magazine down and slowly stood up, approaching the three clowns.

"Do I seem either adorable or fairytale-ish to either of you?"

"Adorable." Eddie shrugged.

"Not you. I already know your answers." She shot, re-facing Jerome and Alfie who both shook their heads no.

"So, Patricia?" Alfie gulped. "Whatchya doing?"

"Nothing." She scowled. "If you couldn't tell by the way _One Direction_ is on the cover of my magazine.

"But you like them!" Eddie protested.

"Shut up doofus." She glared at him.

"Twixie wikes wone direwetion!" Jerome and Alfie mocked in baby voices, laughing afterwards.

"Would you two Slimeballs get out of here already?" She yelled, immediately making them scamper off. "What were you doing with them anyway?" She crossed her arms.

"We we're going to hit the movie theater down town, wanna come?"

"Not with them." Patricia sighed, stalking back to the couch, and re-opening her magazine.

"But if you don't have anything to do-"

"Seriously?" Patricia cut him off, already knowing what his question was. Or what she hoped it was.

"Yeah I guess…" Eddie wouldn't deny that he was secretly hoping she would have let him go to the theater anyway.

"Promise?" But the way that she looked at him, like she was so desperately longing for someone to hang out with, made him almost desperate to stay.

"Promise." Eddie started to walk out of the room. "Just let me go tell the guys."

After some obvious arguing from Jerome and Alfie's room, the tall blonde and his best friend, close behind, trekked out of the house, leaving it more silent than ever.

***o***

"Ha. Sucker." Patricia held out her palm, patiently waiting for Eddie to hand over the rest of his Monopoly money to her.

"I give up." He said exasperatedly. "I just cannot play this stupid board game!"

"Aww but you did play," Patricia sympathized.

"And lost."

"I know." She casted her eyes downward, trying to hide the smile on her lips.

"Let's play a different game." Eddie walked over to the stack of _ancient_ board games they stole from Victor's secret stash, which was secretly piled away in the back of the cellar.

"Okay it's your choice now."

"We're playing Life!" Eddie grabbed the board game, excitedly.

"Can we… not?"

"My choice Yacker." Eddie grinned. "What are you embarrassed or something?"

"You're not?"

"Okay, if you're too chicken to play The Game Of Life with your completely understanding boyfriend, than what would you rather do?" Eddie glanced over at the games. "Just know I might not agree."

"Watch a movie?" Patricia suggested.

"We could have done that already!" Eddie whined.

"How about Harry Potter?" Patricia suggested, smiling when he lightened up to the idea. "I'll go get them." She disappeared into his room, locating the drawer where he kept all of his nerdy things, and came back only seconds later. "_Now_ you can pick." She smiled. "One, two, or three?"

"Wow they're all so different!" Eddie replied sarcastically, grabbing for the third DVD. "But this one's my favorite." Patricia nodded, and put the DVD in. "But Yacker?"

"Yeah?" She asked, squinting at the screen and fumbling with the remote.

"If I stayed home only to watch a movie with you, than you have to come here."

"Fine." She complied, laying in his arms and letting him kiss the top of her head as she continued to attempt at getting the movie to play.

**_…Hang out with her._**

***o***

**A/N: What'd you think? I've wanted them to play Monopoly together for quite a while now ;)**


	34. When She Gets Hurt

Chapter Thirty-Four: When She Gets Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

*******o***

**_When she gets hurt…_**

"Edison Sweet. Can I please just see my girlfriend?" Eddie was tapping his palms nervously on the desk.

"Age?"

"Why does it matter?! Please. I just got the call. I need to see her."

"Who?"

"Patricia Williamson!"

"Sir, calm down, she's perfectly fine. Some bruises, a few broken bones. Not much damage."

"Listen lady, it's not a big deal to you, but I really want to be there for her."

"You're not going to get anywhere with sass like that." The woman retorted, nodding her head when Eddie's face filled with surprise at her words. "Just sit down, we'll ask you some questions, then I promise you'll be led to her room. In the mean time we have a group of doctors in there making sure everything is still okay."

"Useless." Eddie mumbled before stalking away to an available chair.

"Mr. Sweet?" A doctor walked towards Eddie moments after he had sat down. The doctor fixed his rubber gloves and pulled the pen out from behind his ear.

"Yeah that's me." Eddie sighed.

"Okay, we need to ask you a few questions about Patricia."

"Sur- Wait! Her dad's upstairs. He probably knows more than me!"

"We are confirming the information he gave us." The doctor explained. "Now, to start, according to Mr. Williamson, he has not been a large part of her life, is that correct?"

"Yeah." Eddie sighed. "_He_ shipped her off to boarding school when she was elven."

"And her present age?"

"Her father couldn't answer that?"

"Sir, this is corroboration. The more you cooperate, the quicker you'll see her."

"Fine. She just turned 18."

"When?"

Eddie shook his head. "February 10."

"Oh did you have a party?"

"What kind of question is that? I really just want to see my girlfriend."

"Just a final question." The doctor promised. "Does she have any children?"

"We're 18!"

"Yes, but you are her boyfriend."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." The doctor shook his head. "It just seemed more likely because of that fact."

"Well it's not. Now, please-"

"Yes, follow me to her room." Eddie gratefully followed the annoying doctor down several halls until he was in front of a section of rooms. "You may enter."

"Uh, thanks?" Eddie shrugged, opening the door, thankful to get rid of the creepy doctor.

"Hi son." Mr. Williamson nodded at Eddie when he walked into the room. "She's fine, I-"

"Yeah, can you just give us a minute?" After seeming to think about it for a while, Mr. Williamson finally stood up and exited Patricia's hospital room. "Hi." Eddie kept the small smile on his face in an attempt to cover up how much her state broke his heart. Machines hooked up to her bruised arms, a gash across her forehead, and her foot in a cast. True, it could've been worse, but Eddie was torn apart to see her laying there even the slightest bit incapable of helping herself.

"Hi." Patricia grinned when he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You alright?"

Patricia looked down at her arms. "Sure?" Which received a laugh from both of them.

"I'm sorry." Eddie buried his face in his hands. "I should've taken you-"

"Eddie, I'm fine."

"Yeah but that's it Yacker. You're fine now. This one time. And if you weren't – man I just can't live without you. Promise me you'll never get in the car with him again."

"He's my _dad_."

"Just please, promise me." Eddie begged.

"Promise." Patricia whispered, casting her eyes downward.

"Thank you." Eddie brushed her red hair out of her eyes. "I love you."

"It was really scary." Patricia admitted. "I mean like, I really didn't think I was going to make it out alive."

"It was a small car crash, you're fine." Eddie held her tighter, as he listened to the words come from his mouth. He was so thankful he could say that.

"I was thinking about you though." Patricia looked up at him with her beautiful blue-green eyes that he knew he would've missed more than anything. "It was sort of stupid, but I mean my family was with me. You were the one person I knew would care if I didn't make it. That entire time, I was sort of just thinking about your voice and your hair, and… you. It helped calm me down."

"I wish I had been there."

"In the car crash? You are the only person who would ever say that." Patricia laughed.

"I just wish I had been there to hold you."

"You're here now, unbroken. You know that if we were both in that crash, and only one of us made it…"

"I know." Eddie placed a kiss on her bruised shoulder that was peeking out from under her hospital gown. "That would've sucked."

"That helps." Patricia told him.

"I figured." Eddie smiled then placed a trail of kisses down her right arm. "Better?"

"Yeah." She whispered, before her hand found his. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"And thanks for saving me… metaphorically speaking."

"Of course." Eddie said again with a smile. "You don't know how worried I was."

"Yes I do." She laughed. "The lady from the front desk came up here."

"And?"

"She said there was a lost boy looking for me and that he seemed like he was frantic enough to rip off someone's head."

"She's an excellent observer."

"That much I got." Patricia laughed, before kissing his cheek lightly, and just being thankful that he was there, and she was there, and everything was proving to be okay.

**_…kiss all of her wounds_**

***o***

**A/N: Thank you so much to Bloodyravenheart13 for that idea! It was really great, and while I loved all of your ideas, I had to narrow it down, and I had a good idea for this, so thank you! I appreciate it! Tell me what you guys thought!**

**~Grace**


	35. Let Her Know How Important She Is To You

Chapter Thirty-Five: Let Her Know How Important She Is To You

**A/N: And here it is guys… the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**_Let her know how important she is to you..._**

"What do you think it's like for a parent to send their kid to boarding school?" Patricia's arm was looped through Eddie's, her hand in the pocket of her blazer. It was the first time in a while that the two of them were actually capable of walking back home from school together. Minus the tears or yelling, or any other interruptions from their friends.

Eddie glanced at her questionably. "Why the sudden thought?"

"I don't know." Patricia looked up at the sky. Its ocean blue color was darkening, and the blazing sun was disappearing behind the ominous gray clouds that were rolling in. "Just, I mean, your mum sent you here so you could be with your dad. Why would two parents, living together, with a family, want to get rid of their kids?"

"It's not technically getting rid of-"

"I mean, just, and don't get me wrong, I love this school. It's just what's the point of having kids, a home, and family, and then sending them away early? I mean, I've been here since I was eleven. And I visit my family, so they obviously don't hate me enough to leave me here constantly, but that's the really confusing part. If they love me, why not see me every day?"

"Let's face it - you are pretty hard to handle." Eddie grinned when she shot a glare in his direction.

"Look, I'm trying really hard to have a civilized conversation with you. I could've just asked Joy you know."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Eddie rubbed Patricia's upper arm. "It has nothing to do with not liking you or shipping you away. If you think about, they care about you; they're looking out for your education. This is a really high quality school. It'll help you with your future. Right?"

"Yeah I get that, but why?"

"Believe me, they miss you too, they just find this a better situation for you. Some parents can't afford it." He reminded her. "Some don't care."

"_Some_, care too much to send you away." She pointed out.

"Hey, listen to me. I know that you don't feel like they care about you, but they d-" Eddie looked up as wet drops started hitting his head. "Great." He sighed.

"Just forget, it's only a little rain." Patricia brushed the drops off of her head. "Continue."

"My point is that a lot of people care about you. Your parents who have you home three times a year, your sister who skipped Milan to see you. Your best friend who went against her parents to join your side again. Your boyfriend who teases you out of love."

"That's not an excuse!" Patricia laughed. "Give me the real reason why you care about me."

"You're an amazing person. Not every girl's as brave and witty, and just plain beautiful like you are."

"God." She wacked his arm playfully. "You're such a hopeless sap."

Eddie opened his mouth to say something, when thunder shook the ground, and rain started to shower harder, the drops tapping off the sidewalk in a perfect rhythm. "And you're just perfect." He added in, with a cute grin that even she couldn't deny pulled her in.

So there, in the middle of the sidewalk, bags getting drenched, blazers turning a color of deep red at the touch of water, and all thoughts about not being wanted, forgotten, Eddie brought his lips to hers. Reminding himself, that there wasn't another girl in the world he'd rather be with for the rest of his life.

**_…and kiss her in the pouring rain._**

***o***

**A/N: And that's officially it. Wow. I can't believe it's over. (And yes, I'm not doing the when she comes up to you crying one) because Patricia has cried waaayyyy too much in this story :) So while this was my last chapter of writing (that's why I added in that last line) I do have a very long list of thank you's on its way! But for now, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have all made this so worth-while. I love you all!**

**~Grace**


	36. When You Have The Most Amazing Reviewers

Chapter Thirty-Six: When You Have The Most Amazing Reviewers

**_When you have the most amazing reviewers…_**

**Wow guys. I never thought this story would end. It was my favorite story to write ever, and your amazingly kind words helped me enjoy it that much more. I didn't know any other way to do this, but write a verrrryyyyy long, decked, out personal thanks to all of you. I couldn't imagine this journey without any of you and you just don't understand how much you've all made me smile. Your words inspire me, improve my work, and help me enjoy writing on here. This chapter will probably contain endless babbling, 'cause there is just so much I could say. But, if you (as even I would probably do) just want to scroll down, I promise that to absolutely anyone who reviewed, your name ****_will_**** be there! **

**So here it goes!**

**A huge thanks to…**

**Golferbabe: **My first reviewer! Thank you for your wonderful reviews through this entire story and my other work! You are absolutely fabulous

**Rasberry : **My second reviewer (who said, "This is one of the best peddie one shot's ever" while referring to my first chapter) Thank you soooo much! I was so happy to hear that, it really did make my day and is still one of my favorite comments! :)

**Guest123: **(Who said "OMG we are so alike whenever i read these things on profiles I always thought of peddie and you just read my mind AWESOME CONTINUE update fast! :)") Ik! Even though the girl is obviously targeted as emotional, I still managed to _always_ think of Eddie as the guy who would do absolutely anything for his girl. And of course, thank you!

**Writing-is-thinking-on-paper: **(Who said "This idea is so incredibly awesome just gahhh all your stories deserve more reviews. Keep up the great work!") Thank you times a billion! That review constantly makes me smile. I love all of your stories, and it meant so much to me, who especially at the time, was a very new writer on here, to hear that. I really appreciate it!

**Heartsxx: **Thank you!

**xXNICKELODEONXx: **Thank you so much… and I'm sure if you had thought of it first I would have been an avid reader! I really did enjoy writing this, and thank you for being such a big part of the journey! It was great to have you along for the ride :) You're amazing!

**HOAluver7089: **(Who said "That was really good. You're an amazing writer! I have literally already fallen in love with this story") You are yet another amazing passenger, and I really want to thank you for your kind words! They mean the world to me!

**xXAquaMangoXx:** Thank you soooo much for all of your amazing reviews through the entire story! I appreciated all of them! You were undoubtedly one of the people I looked up to before I even started writing on here! You prompted, which I sincerely appreciated too! Thank you a trillion! :)

**xXForeverXYoungXx:** Oh Anna. What can I say that I haven't said to you already? Lol. THANK YOU soooo much Board Buddy! You've always been there for me, through it all, and know I'm still here reading all of your work! Your reviews make me smile more than I thought humanly possible ;) I love you girl!

**Lolalove123: **Lola, lola, lola. I don't know where to start! You have been such a wonderful friend and reviewer on all of my stories! I appreciate all of your words all the time, they are just so kind. Thank you so much!

**FabianRutterFan: **Thank you!

**Omgromance: **You were another author who I looked up to even before I started writing on here. It made me so happy when you reviewed for the first time, and makes me happier each time you do! Thank you for all of your kind words from the bottom of my heart! I've been enjoying your one shots and am loving Life Happened. Amazing stuff!

**ReaderGirl98: ** Thank you for both your review and idea for an earlier chapter! Believe me, I took it into consideration! And thanks for all of the continued support throughout this entire thing, you're a wonderful reviewer! :) Also, I like thirty better than thirty-one too. ;)

**Got2LiveItBigTime:** Thank you soooo much! You've provided me with ideas, suggestions, and the biggest smiles at your words. I really love everything you say! Thanks a bunch! =)

**Sunlightego: **You are definitely another author I looked up too, even before I started writing on here! Thank you for reviewing my stories… you should have seen me grinning when I first saw your review! And I loved Emily too… kids related to Eddie are always adorable! Thank you soooo much! =D

**Avalon: ** Thank you soooo much! You're always so kind!

**Sibunaanubisbackwards**: Thank you for all of your amazing reviews! Always so kind! ;)

**MusicalWheaten: **Thank you soooo much! You review so kindly on my stories, and it makes me so happy because I love your work on both here and YouTube. Thank you a bunch, your always so nice and I really love Time is Love! Keep it up and thanks again!

**Lovingrace:** Nice name ;) And thank you, I really appreciate it and am glad the chapter made your day.

**TheEllenBelches: **Thank you! (And I like your profile pic!:)

**MusicGirl98: **Thank you! I tried, and still am, trying to capture adorable Peddie that stay true enough to their real characters. Thank you!

**Goldenheart:** I love jealous Eddie too! Thank you so much! =)

**Rainmist: **Thanks Rain, I've looked up to you for a while! So thank you for your kind words! ;)

**Purpledreams246: ** Thank you so much! At first I enjoyed writing connected chapters, but I learned to really love one-shots through this story. Thank you so much!

**Sibunagirl-0331**: Thank you, I hope that happens too! I'll do anything for adorable Peddie moments in season three!

**Pandakinz: **(Who said: "I JUST FOUND THIS STORY AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! Thank you so much for capturing their character qualities and just EVERYTHING!") Well you're definitely welcome, and I'm so glad you found the story! Thank you so much, your review definitely made my top favorites! Thanks again!

**Bloddyravenheart13:** Thanks for the ideas! I'm happy to have used when she gets hurt… kiss all her wounds! It was such a great idea! And of course, a huge thanks for your kind words!

**Andrada-zariah: **Of course I'll attempt to make all the chapters I can happy and perfectly blissfully Peddie! And thank you!

**Stuckbeingrachel: **Thank you so much! I love your stories and am so happy to know you like mine too! You are yet another author that I've looked up to for a verrryyyy long time. It made me so happy to hear that you've been reading my work. Thanks again!

**Hungergames811: **Well thank you person I do not know… lol. Thanks again Emma, it's gotten less awkward to write stuff and know you're reading it :) Miss you! (Wrote this during break… 0_0)

**Caitlin: **Haha, I'm happy to update more often! And thanks for reading my authors notes… lol. And of course, thank you so much!

**MGHelen:** I _love _that idea! Let's just keep passing these down to boys of future generations, maybe women will be treated better :) And thank you so much!

**DesiredHOA01: ******Thank you ! I _love_ the quotes too!

**Choosing-to-remain-a-mystery: ** Thank you, thank you, thank you! I liked chapter 25 _a lot. _Sympathetic and older Eddie = a very cute Eddie :) And yes boys… girls will be genuinely happy if you start taking notes ;)

**Bs13: **Thank you for all of your kind comments on all of my stories! I really appreciate them!

**Candylandg: **Wow. What to say? I mean, of course, thank you a _ton _for your kind reviews, and a bunch for that amazing idea for the Epilogue of Forever and Always! Everything you've said has meant so much to me. Thank you!

**Pretty Little Liars Always WIN: **Thank you so much! I like when my work isn't just cheesy romantic. Thanks for finding it funny :)

**HoA-Luvz2303: **Thank you! You're words inspired me so much, and of course, without a doubt I will continue writing. Thank you again, times a million :)

**HOAgleek4Ever: **Yes, there are a mix of others that I could quite possibly do, but I felt like this was a good note to end on :) And of course, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Peddielover: **I promise there will be cute Peddie stories on their way! And as if I could possibly avoid it, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Every and Any Guest Comment:** Thank you! So many were great ideas, and I loved all of the comments, simple or not, I'm just so glad you enjoyed them! Thanks to all of ya! :)

**Just to let you all know, besides A Peddie Carol, which I simply have to finish up, I don't think I'm going to start a new story all too soon. It's not that in any way, I will be quitting, I'm just going to write some more and then eventually publishing. But in the meant time, I have been working on some Peddie videos on Youtube. (As well as two Taylor Swift videos.) I'm actually really new at it, but I figured I'd let you guys know. My name on there is AnubisGamesSwift. I've made five Peddie videos, one video for all of the couples on HOA, a stupid and yet cute little video of my version of "inspiration" from Nickelodeon instead of Disney. As well as three lyric videos. That was just a stupid little shout out that kept this thing going a little longer… ;)**

**A lot of you told me that I should keep going with this, and that I should add just one more chapter, and so on, and I appreciate it those so much! As much as I would love to continue with it, there are a lot of other ideas that I have and am ready to start brainstorming and writing. So, I promise my Peddie stories, will never end even if they break up. (And if they do, I swear they will get back together because if they don't the writers will have a very, very angry group of girls at their doorsteps… ;) Anyways, I actually have other ideas from profile prompts, that I'm looking forward to, so I promise – stuff is on its way! =)**

**So guys, With a total of 109 pages on my word document, an entire 40,450 number of words, nearly 200 reviews, about 17,000 views in total (including all of you silent readers!) and roughly 40 favorites, and 30 followers, along with an infinite amount of smiles, I am concluding this wonderful trip. I owe everything to all of you. You have made writing this worthwhile, and know how much I love you all and appreciate everything you have said and done for me. Thank you to everyone, I love you all!**

**_…You eventually have to stop thanking them even though it seems so impossible :) _**

Xoxoxo, Forever and Always, Xoxoxo,

***o*** Grace ***o***


End file.
